Time went by
by Yomi Lovesyuri
Summary: Harry y Ron necesitan ayuda con un tema en el Ministerio y llaman a McGonagall para que les solucione el entuerto. Spoiler, algo sale mal y Hermione se ve transportada a... ¿¡1952? HG/MM. Femslash. Rated M por futuros capítulos.
1. I

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Está obra no es de carácter lucrativo si no lúdico.**

* * *

**1.**

Los siguientes meses a la muerte de Voldemort fueron complicados. Todos dedicaban esfuerzos titánicos a tareas que les mantuviesen ocupados. Sabían que si paraban la realidad, las muertes, la destrucción, todo eso les golpearía de una forma devastadora.

Harry y Ron se centraron en su entrenamiento para Autor. Casi parecían adictos a su trabajo. Había demasiados Mortífagos sueltos aún.

Hermione, por su parte, se centró en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts. Cuanto antes acabasen antes podría cursar su último año.

-Hermione, Profesora - se escuchó en el Gran Comedor.

Las aludidas levantaron la cabeza de sus respectivos libros al escuchar la familiar voz que les llamaba.

-¡Harry! ¡Ron!

Hermione se levantó del banco donde estaba sentada y se lanzó a abrazar a sus amigos.

-Potter, Weasley, dichosos los ojos, ¿qué hacen aquí? Espero que no se hayan replanteado el cursar séptimo.

McGonagall se acercó a sus ex-alumnos, a quienes quería que siguiesen conservando el prefijo "ex".

La cara de Ron, que seguía teniendo un profundo respeto -y algo de miedo cabría añadir- por su antigua profesora fue un cuadro.

-Eh... no, no, yo... nosotros...

-Prff... Minerva, hazme el favor, no me apetece que Ron se desmaye.

-¿Yo? Pero si no he hecho nada - se defendió la mujer con fingida ofensa.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos por la confianza que parecían tenerse las brujas. Pero se encogieron de hombros. Casi cuatro meses de convivencia y posguerra podían unir.

-En realidad necesitamos vuestra ayuda - dijo Harry, retomando la conversación.

-Claro Harry, ¿qué ocurre? - Hermione siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a su amigo.

-Hemos requisado todos los giratiempos, creemos que son una amenaza si cayesen en malas manos.

Minerva asintió con expresión seria, el muchacho tenía razón.

-Queremos eliminarlos, pero... ninguno en el ministerio tenemos tanto conocimiento para lidiar con objetos tan peligrosos.

-En resumen, necesitáis que os ayudemos a destruirlos sin causar alguna catástrofe - McGonagall les miraba sobre sus gafas.

-Exacto, sabemos que es la más enterada sobre el tema, Profesora, después de...

Las palabras del chico crearon una espesa nube negra sobre el ánimo general. La muerte de Dumbledore pesaba aún demasiado.

-Por supuesto que os ayudaré - respondió la directora, intentando disipar cuanto antes la repentina tristeza.

-Voy con vosotros - dijo la chica dorada con determinación.

Harry y Ron asintieron, y McGonagall solo le miró. Su estoica expresión se vio momentáneamente rota por una especie de tristeza y añoranza en sus ojos. Pero fue tan breve que Hermione se preguntó si no se lo habría imaginado.

Mientras caminaban hasta el límite de los terrenos de Hogwarts, dónde podrían aparecerse, la muchacha miró a su espalda, observando el trabajo de restauración que habían hecho los últimos meses. El castillo estaba a punto para recibir a los alumnos en un par de días.

Cuando llegaron al ministerio, Ron y Harry les llevaron hacia una cámara acorazada donde se guardaban objetos potencialmente peligrosos. Volver al Departamento de Misterios después de tanto tiempo hizo rememorar a Hermione los horribles momentos pasados en aquel lugar. Al atravesar la puerta e le pusieron los pelos de punta, las protecciones mágicas que tenía aquella habitación podrían compararse a las de Hogwarts.

-Muchos de los Inefables que se encargaban de estas cosas murieron cuando Voldemort tomó el Ministerio, por eso necesitamos su ayuda - explicó Ron que había recuperado el habla.

Cerraron la puerta para evitar que, de ocurrir cualquier cosa, se quedase en la cámara. Sobre una mesa se encontraban los giratiempos, en total la chica pudo contar veintisiete, más de los que esperaba.

-Se necesitan dos personas para desactivar cada giratiempo, uno se encargará de mantener estable la magia y el otro desactivará los encantamientos. Son tres, uno por cada aro y el tercero en el reloj de arena.

El Trío de Oro asintió, se sentían de nuevo alumnos de la mujer. Minerva le explicó a Hermione detalladamente el proceso de desactivación de cada parte, ella se pondría con Harry y la directora con Ron -era el que tenía más posibilidades de cagarla-.

-Hermione...

La chica miró a su profesora ¿habría olvidado algo?

-Ten cuidado - dijo tras un pequeño silencio.

Hermione le miró extrañada, McGonagall siempre había confiado en sus habilidades.

-Ya solo quedan siete.

Los chicos estaban exhaustos después de haber desactivado una veintena de giratiempos.

-Deberíamos descansar - sugirió Ron.

-Descansad vosotros ¿seguimos nosotras Minerva?

La bruja asintió, parecía tener prisa por acabar con la tarea. Comenzó a pronunciar los encantamientos, Hermione miraba a su maestra con admiración. Al terminar con el primer aro y sintiendo la mirada de la joven sobre ella, levantó la vista. Entonces hubo una fluctuación. Hermione no se esperaba que fuese a pillarle mirándole de aquella manera y se puso nerviosa.

-No...

El encantamiento se desestabilizaba. Hermione sabía que era inevitable, vio el miedo en la mirada de Minerva y solo pudo pensar en poner a salvo a todos, si es que podía.

-¡Hermione! - se escuchó a Harry gritar mientras se acercaba corriendo.

Ella no podía permitir que nadie sufriese por un error suyo, así que con una mirada de disculpa apuntó a sus amigos y a su profesora con la varita.

_-¡Depulso!_

Mientras los tres volaban hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación una luz salió del giratiempo, envolvió a la muchacha y luego implosionó, dejando todo en un silencio sepulcral.

* * *

**Esto es solo el epílogo. El fic tendrá capítulos cortos, pero está planeado oara que dure bastante. Quería esperar a tener bastante escrito para subirlo, pero... venga, ¡hoy es el cumple de Minerva! :D**

**Felisidades uwu**

**Espero que os guste. A mí me gustan los reviews y contestarlos, así que me los podeis dejar uwu.**

**En cuanto termine el siguiente lo subo que ya está casi acabado.**

**Bisus****!**

**Yomi~**


	2. II

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente. Esta obra es de carácter lúdico, no lucrativo.**

* * *

**2.**

Cuando la luz cegadora remitió, Hermione sólo podía ver una vorágine de colores a su alrededor. Sabía lo que era, lo había vivido muchas veces durante su tercer año, pero jamás con esa intensidad. Solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que le diese dolor de cabeza, así que decidió cerrar los ojos y sentarse en el suelo. No sabía lo que duraría el viaje, tal vez no acabaría y se vería obligada a estar estancada en el tiempo hasta que ya no haya más historia sobre la que retroceder.

Para su suerte no pasó demasiado tiempo cuando sus sentidos volvieron a la normalidad. Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero no vio demasiado ya que todo estaba a oscuras. Cuando su vista se adaptó fue capaz de ver que se encontraba en la misma sala pero con diferente disposición. Seguía en el Ministerio. Hermione sabía que existía desde el siglo XVII, así que como máximo podía haber retrocedido cuatrocientos años. Genial.

Se levantó al sentir que el dolor de cabeza remitía, para escuchar cómo la puerta se abría. Pudo ver que en vez de la puerta acorazada la que había era de una madera gruesa y maciza.

-¿Quién eres? No deberías estar aquí.

Hermione, aturdida por el mareo del viaje, se había quedado en medio de la sala, a la vista de cualquiera. La mujer que había entrado estaba ya desenfundando su varita, pero esta vez Hermione sí que hizo gala de su velocidad de pensamiento.

-_¡Desmaius!_

El encantamiento aturdidor golpeó eficazmente a la otra bruja, y Hermione se apresuró a cerrar la puerta con ambas dentro. Con un _lumos _examinó el cuerpo inconsciente y se encontró con una mujer de mediana edad, llevaba un vestido de manga larga azul marino con un estampado de topos blancos. Se sorprendió, en realidad no parecía haber retrocedido tanto. Pero sabía que no podía salir con sus vaqueros. Así que con un encantamiento transformó sus propias prendas para copiar las de la bruja. Uf... ¿cómo podían ir con algo tan ceñido?

Atusandose un poco el pelo se dio prisa, tenía que salir del Ministerio antes de que el hechizo dejase de hacer efecto y la mujer avisase a seguridad. Es cierto, el Ministerio tal vez podría ayudarle con su problema, pero honestamente, no se fiaba demasiado de la institución.

No le costó demasiado la verdad, parecía que la seguridad ahí siempre había sido igual de mala. Por el camino se hizo con un ejemplar del Profeta del que solo le interesaba una cosa. 17 de octubre de 1952.

Este dato le alivió y preocupó en partws iguales. Aunque el 52 no era mal año donde ir a parar seguía fuera de su línea temporal. Por suerte había alguien que tal vez sí pudiese ayudarle. No quería volver a ser una pieza de ajedrez, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía?

-Qué remedio... A Hogsmeade entonces.

Se escondió en un callejón para que los muggles no le viesen y con el pequeño crujido característico de una desaparición cayó en el poblado colindante al castillo. Sabía que no podría justificar su entrada en el castillo... Si la Casa de los Gritos estuviese ya construida... pero hicieron el tunel para que Lupin pasase sus lunas llenas, y eso no ocurriría hasta dentro de... 20 años... Agh.

Pero... tal vez... Morgana, por una vez agradecía la tendencia obsesiva de Harry por meterse en líos. ¡El pasadizo de Honeydukes! El pueblo era mucho más pequeño que en su tiempo, y por ello llamaba mucho más la atención, aparte de que parecía que la ropa, a pesar de ser de la epoca daba un poco el cante.

Cuando llegó al edificio donde supuestamente debía de estar la tienda de dulces, se encontró con... bueno, sí, una tienda de dulces... pero nada tenia que ver con la atestada y pintoresca Honeydukes.

Todo de color madera en vez de su característica mezcla de verde y rosa, eso sí, las paredes seguían llenas de dulces. Entró, aún no sabía cómo iba a meterse en el sótano, Harry usaba su capa...

-¿Hola?

La tienda parecía desierta. Un golpe y un quejido fue lo primero que escucho, solo para ver a alguien salir por detrás del mostrador.

-Oh, buenos días señorita. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Un chaval de apenas 20 años le miraba con ojos brillantes mientras se tocaba la cabeza. Así que eso había sido el golpe.

-Hmm... vengo a por dulces.

"Maravillosa oratoria Hermione."

-Para mi primo. Va a Hogwarts pero aún no tiene la edad para salir. ¿Podría indicarme qué es lo que suelen comprar los alumnos?

No sabía exactamente qué pretendía conseguir con eso, pero al menos ya no parecia una idiota... no tanto al menos.

-Por supuesto, tenemos estos caramelos explosivos que son muy populares entre los bromistas. También este regaliz, cambia de sabor con cada mordisco y...

-¿No tiene ranas de chocolate? - se extrañó Hermione. Normalmente había pilas enteras de esas.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, ya sabe, esas que saltan y vienen con cromos de magos... - "Mierda".

-Pues... no tenía conocimiento de ese producto, pero parece divertido, ¡voy a escribirle una carta a mi proveedor!

Para sorpresa de la chica el muchacho literalmente fue a escribir la carta, dejando a su "cliente" desatendido. Subió por las escaleras y Hermione dio gracias a quien fuese por ese milagro. Sin pensarlo demasiado bajó por las mismas escaleras que había usado el peculiar dueño. Una vez en el almacén buscó nerviosamente una trampilla.

-_Wingardium Leviosa._

Movió el dichoso barril lleno de dulces que estaba precisamente sobre la entrada al pasadizo y levantó la madera.

-¿Señorita?

La voz del dependiente se escuchó desde la planta superior, por lo que se dio prisa en entrar y cerrar. No podía tener tanta suerte. Y efectivamente, Hermione se pasó subiendo el empinado y estrecho pasillo por más de una hora. Para cuando llegó a la estatua del castillo que lo ocultaba estaba exhausta y llena de polvo y telarañas.

-¿Dissmisum?... Agh, no, no era esa. Prf.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo, ahora tendría que recordar las peripecias de su amigo para acordarse de la maldita contraseña. Pasó las manos sobre la falda de topos, y pensó que tampoco podía pasearse por el colegio así. Suspiró.

"¿Por qué tenías que ponerte nerviosa porque Minerva te mirase?" pensó con algo de rabia. Todo había sido culpa suya. Admiraba a aquella mujer, siempre lo había hecho. Pero quedarsela mirando fijamente era algo creepy.

No se había dado cuenta de lo terriblemente cansada que estaba. Hasta ese momento no había tenido un momento de descanso, y la adrenalina le activó, así que no había notado lo agotada que le había dejado el viaje. Pero ahora, sentada en un lugar medianamente seguro los ojos comenzaban a pesarle. Total, ¿qué podía pasarle? Comerse una araña no era la peor desgracia del mundo.

Ya medio dormida se rió de ese pensamiento. Seguro que Ron no pensaba lo mismo...

* * *

**Weno, segundo capítulo.**

**Estar atrapada en otra época es un marrón bastante gordo. Incluso para alguien como Hermione.**

**En**** el siguiente cap veremos si es capaz de encontrar la ayuda que busca, espero teneros conmigo un capítulo más uwu.**

**Bisus****!**

**Yomi~**


	3. III

**Disclaimer: los pj no me pertenecen si no a JK.**

* * *

**3.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, probablemente un par de horas, pero parecía haber sido la solución a sus problemas. Su subconsciente recordaba mejor las cosas que ella, y había soñado con la conversación en la que Harry les explicaba cómo había llegado a Hogsmeade. La contraseña.

-_Dissendium_

Jamás el sonido de la piedra deslizandose sobre piedra le había causado tanta felicidad a Hermione. La luz del exterior se iba filtrando a medida que la joroba de Grunhilda de Gorsemoor se apartaba. Estaba tan emocionada que casi se olvidaba que no podía ir con el vestido que llevaba, así que una vez más dio gracias a su profesora de Transformaciones por enseñarle tan bien. Como aún no estaba familiarizada con la moda de la época -no es que fuese su tema favorito la verdad- decidió que ir con el uniforme de Hogwarts estaría bien. Le costó especialmente hacer la túnica ya que de donde no hay no se puede sacar, y sus vaqueros y el jersey no tenían tanta tela. La sintió liviana y frágil, pero daría el pego.

-Veamos... ¿dónde...? ¡Ouch!

-Ay ¡lo siento! ¿De dónde sales? Has aparecido de la nada.

El choque no le había desestabilizado, así que no se cayó, por suerte. La muchacha que se había golpeado con ella era alta, su pelo oscuro y ligeramente rizado estaba atado en una coleta, cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros, y tenía unos rasgos marcados. En verdad era muy bonita.

Se fijó en que llevaba la túnica de Gryffindor y tenía la insignia de prefecta enganchada en el cuello de la misma.

-No pasa nada - le sonrió, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

No le hacía mucha gracia haberse encontrado precisamente con la prefecta de su propia casa, pretendía alcanzar su destino sola... pero no todo podía salir bien, ¿verdad?

-Oye... a ti no te conozco, y créeme, conozco a todos los Gryffindor.

La chica le miró, sospechaba de ella y no era para menos.

-Eh... es que soy nueva, me acaban de trasladar de... Ilvermorny, y me perdí, las escaleras en este colegio son un caos.

Tras unos segundos en los que parecía pensar si creer o no a Hermione, relajó su postura y le sonrió.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts entonces. ¿A dónde ibas? Te puedo guiar si qui...

-¡Minerva! ¡Espera!

Ambas muchachas se giraron hacia la voz, para ver a un curioso personaje corriendo hacia ellas.

-No corras por los pasillos Filius.

Vaya. Genial. ¿De todo Hogwarts tenía que cruzarse con sus dos profesores? Oh Merlín bendito, ¡le había hecho un repaso a McGonagall!

-Sabes que tardo más en llegar a los sitios, ¡no es culpa mía tener estas piernas!

Hermione pudo observar cómo la bastante más joven Minerva se contenía una carcajada por el comentario de su compañero. La baja estatura del semiduende era buen motivo para picarle.

-Oh, ¿y quién eres tú? - preguntó fijándose al fin en la compañía de su amiga.

-Esta es... vaya, perdona, no sé tu nombre.

-Soy... me llamo Jean Granger.

No sabía hasta qué punto revelar su primer nombre era buena idea.

-Encantado Jean, soy Filius Flitwick - el chico estiró su mano con total confianza hacia Hermione.

Esta se la estrechó. Todo era demasiado raro. Estar con las versiones jovenes de sus maestros le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

-Es estudiante de intercambio, y antes de que nos interrumpieses le estaba preguntando que hacia dónde iba.

-Pues... buscaba el despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

-Perfecto - Minerva chocó las palmas de sus manos -, nos dirigíamos allí, tenemos clase de Defenda Contra las Artes Oscuras en un rato, ven.

La prefecta comenzó a andar por los pasillos seguida por los otros dos muchachos.

-Así que de intercambio, ¿de dónde exactamente?

-De Ilvermorny.

Filius le miró extrañado.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No, nada, solo que no tienes acento.

Él se encogió de hombros. Maldito Ravenclaw...

-Es que somos de aquí, nos mudamos a USA cuando tenía 8 años y hemos vuelto.

-Ohhh entiendo...

-Venga Filius, no le interrogues, seguro que es difícil cambiar de escuela para su... ¿último curso?

-Ah, sí, este es mi último año.

"O lo sería si estuviesemos en 1998".

-¿Te vez capaz de hacer los EXTASIS?

-Llevo estudiando todo el verano así que... sí.

-Vaya Minerva, tienes competencia - dijo acompañado de una risa.

Hermione esperaba haber vuelto a casa a tiempo para no tener que enfrentarse a la mejor bruja de esa generación. Tener a McGonagall como rival en los estudios le causaba escalofríos.

-Ya hemos llegado, la clase es esta, el despacho está tras esa puerta de ahí.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer ese camino que ni se había dado cuenta de que estaban frente al aula.

-Gracias por todo.

-No es nada, nos vemos en un rato.

La sonrisa confiada de la muchacha le recordó tanto a su versión más adulta que se preguntó cómo no le había reconocido desde el principio.

Entró en la clase y se dirigió hacia el despacho. La voz potente y fácilmente reconocible de su viejo profesor al cederle el paso hizo que se le encogiese el corazón. Ni en sus más fantasiosos sueños habría imaginado que volvería a escucharla. Pero respiró hondo. No podía dejarse llevar por las emociones. Tenía que demostrarle a Dumbledore que venía del futuro sin que pensase que estaba loca.

El hombre se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio escribiendo sobre un pergamino.

-Buenos días señorita... ¿quién es usted?

Al levantar la vista de los papeles y ver que no conocía a la "estudiante" frente a él se alertó.

-Le gustan los caramelos de limón, tiene la varita de Sauco y la araña de Hagrid no mató a Mirtle, fue el basilisco.

Había lanzado datos al azar que no conocería cualquiera. Esto no hizo que Dumbledore bajase la guardia, pero sí ganase curiosidad.

-¿Qué pretende demostrar con esos datos?

-Que vengo del futuro y estoy estancada aquí.

Teniendo su absoluta atención señaló la silla frente al escritorio para que Hermione, que no había estado tan nerviosa en mucho tiempo, se sentase. La muchacha parecía tener información privilegiada, y no podía pasar eso por alto.

-¿Podría comenzar diciendome cómo se llama?

-Soy Hermione Granger, Profesor, y estoy aquí porque probablemente sea el único que pueda ayudarme sin que me tome como conejillo de indias.

Dumbledore se mesó su no-tan-larga barba.

-¿Y a qué viene esta confianza en mí?

-¿No confiar en el director de Hogwarts y el mago más poderoso de este tiempo?

Preguntó con sarcasmo retórico.

-Así que director... - el rostro del profesor se crispó con una sonrisa, complacido -. No es que no lo esperase, pero me gusta saberlo.

-Tal vez no debí decir eso... - Hermione restregó las palmas de sus manos sobre su cara, cansada de tener que tener siempre cuidado de sus palabras.

-Señorita Granger, creo que usted y yo tenemos una larga charla por delante, deme un segundo.

El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes oscuras abrió la puerta del despacho. Hermione fue capaz de ver en los bancos a los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw sentados y esperando por él.

-Chicos, hoy no hay clase, aprovechen para adelantar la tarea de mañana.

* * *

**Holas :3**

**Ya**** hizo su primera aparición la señorita doble M. Hermione no va a salir bien parada de este entuerto xD**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, espero que el formato de capítulo corto os esté gustando. A mí me cuesta menos de escribir y no os tengo mil años esperado. Nos vemos con el próximo.**

**Bisu****!**

**Yomi~**


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**4.**

Tras contarle a Dumbledore lo ocurrido sin dar demasiados detalles del motivo de la destrucción de los giratiempos, el hombre se quedó pensativo. Así que la chica era del futuro y por lo que parecía también era una de las personas de confianza de él mismo.

-No dudo que en su tiempo esté bien enterado de la magia temporal. Pero temo decirle que aún no estoy versado en esas artes jovencita...

A Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies al escuchar las palabras de Dumbledore.

-Sin embargo, puede estar segura de que intentaré averiguar cómo devolverla a su tiempo.

El mago tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle a la muchacha cosas sobre el futuro. Pero él mismo sabía que era una irresponsabilidad.

-¿Y qué haré hasta entonces Profesor? Estar aquí ya es suficiente peligro para mi propio futuro.

-Ahh... no se preocupe señorita Granger, no sabré cómo devolverla al futuro, pero tengo una cosa clara, lo que pase ya ha pasado para usted - le dijo con su típico brillo en los ojos -. Solo procure no revelar su procedencia por ahí, haga lo que quiera, viva su vida, pero la información es poderosa.

Hermione comprendió lo que quería decir. Recordó cómo en su tercer año todas las piezas cobraron sentido cuando Harry y ella viajaron a aquella mañana. Incluso el patronus que pensó que era de su padre había sido lanzado por él mismo. "Todo lo que pase ya ha pasado para mí...".

-De momento puedo darle una cama en la Torre de Gryffindor y una plaza para séptimo curso... aunque lamento anunciarle que deberá repetir sus TIMOs, ya que no tenemos ninguna referencia académica sobre usted.

Resopló mentalmente. Vale, no le costaría nada aprobar todos sus TIMOs con Extraordinario -de nuevo-, total, había estado estudiando para los EXTASIS, pero no podía negar que el estar en otra época le ponía un poco nerviosa.

-Si lo necesita, puedo dejarle un par de semanas de estudio por su cuenta...

-Con una me bastará Profesor, muchas gracias por su ayuda... ah, y si no es molestia, también necesitaría algo de ropa...

Hermione estiró la túnica y al trasluz era prácticamente transparente de lo fina que era. Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que aquello había sido obra de una transformación así que asintió.

-Mandaré un elfo con lo que necesite, ahora debería ponerle un guía, ya sé que se conoce el castillo a la perfección, pero no queremos causar sospechas ¿verdad?

Durante toda la conversación el hombre había mirado a Hermione como a un pedazo de pizza... o un caramelo de limón en su caso. Ella conocía perfectamente esa mirada, ya estaba pensando en cómo usarla para sus enrevesados planes. No le dio muchas vueltas, puesto que sabía que eso ocurriría con total probabilidad.

-Busque a la señorita Minerva McGonagall, es prefecta de su casa y le ayudará con lo que pueda. Si no está en la biblioteca estará en...

-El campo de Quidditch.

Albus abrió los ojos al ver que la chica conocía las preferencias de su alumna predilecta. Pero enseguida una sonrisa ladina se posó bajo su barba. Era obvio que la señorita McGonagall sería alguien importante en el futuro, y se alegraba de comprobarlo.

-Muchas gracias Profesor, estaré esperando sus noticias hasta entonces...

Hermione suspiró y comenzó a andar en dirección a la biblioteca. Si algo agradecía es que Hogwarts fuese prácticamente atemporal, todo, o prácticamente todo seguía igual que en su tiempo. Fue bastante agradable entrar en la biblioteca y darse cuenta de que la arpía de Prince no vigilaba el lugar. En su lugar un viejecito con pinta de bonachón y unas inmensas gafas se encontraba leyendo tras el mostrador.

Se paseó por las estanterías buscando a Minerva, y la encontró en una mesa con una pila de libros, escribiendo velozmente sobre un pergamino. Sacar la lengua cuando estaba concentrada debía ser una manía que se le quitaría con los años, pero a ella le pareció adorable. Observaba sus rasgos cuando vio que fruncía el ceño y levantaba la cabeza, cruzando su mirada con la de Hermione. De nuevo los nervios invadieron su cuerpo, ¿qué le pasaba? Ya era suficiente perder los nervios al ser pillada una vez, o dejaba de observarle con tanta intensidad, o aprendía a controlar el latido de su corazón.

-Vaya, hola.

La chica sonrió al reconocer a Hermione.

-Ven, sientate, debes de ser importante para que el viejo Dumbledore cancele una clase.

-Bueno... me estaba explicando algunos problemas que ha habido con mi expediente académico... - resopló al final de la frase para darle más teatralidad a la mentira.

-¿Y eso? ¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nada malo, aunque tener que repetir los examenes... TIMOs se llaman aquí creo, sí me molesta un poco.

-Uff... a mí también me fastidiaría, pero si no hay más remedio... supongo que te habrán dado tiempo para repasar.

Hermione asintió.

-Una semana, me iban a dar dos pero quiero incorporarme cuanto antes. Por cierto, ¿no tendrás unos apuntes o algo? No sé si el temario de Ilvermorny me servirá para los exámenes de aquí.

La chica hablaba con naruralidad, para que todos se tragasen su mentira debía de creersela hasta ella misma.

-Claro Jean, lo tengo todo en mi habitación. Te los presto encantada y no es por alardear, pero son los mejores apuntes que vas a encontrar en todo Hogwarts.

Hermione no pudo evitar reir ante aquello, aunque puso su mano en la boca para evitar molestar al resto de estudiantes.

-No lo dudo.

No corrigió su nombre, que pensasen que se llamaba Jean estaba bien, total, ese también era su nombre.

-Dumbledore me ha dicho que me des un tour, pero si estás muy ocupada puede ser en otro momento.

-Oh, claro que no, ahora mismo está bien, al fin y al cabo gracias a ti nos han dado libre la última hora de la tarde.

Sonrió y comenzó a recoger. Con un distraído movimiento de varita todos los libros que estaban sobre la mesa volaron por la biblioteca a sus respectivas estanterías, guardó el pergamino y la tinta en su petate.

-Wow, me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso. Siempre me tiro media hora dejando los libros en su sitio.

-¿Eso? Sí, es muy útil - dijo con diversión en la voz - lo aprendí casi por necesidad que otra cosa, pero claro te lo enseño.


	5. V

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**5.**

Caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts mientras Minerva le explicaba cosas. La mayoría, si no todo lo sabía, pero disfrutaba de la forma en que lo contaba.

-Bienvenida a las mazmorras, territorio de serpientes.

Hermione se esforzó por mantener su cara neutral, pero el sarcasmo y ligero rechazo con el que había dicho "serpientes" le había hecho bastante gracia. Aunque McGonagall siempre había sido estricta con el respeto entre casas, su orgullo Gryffindor salía a relucir con bastante facilidad.

-Siempre ha habido rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, tienen aquí su sala común - explicó al ver que su compañera se quedaba callada, interpretando que no lo había entendido bien.

-Comprendo, si viven en un sitio tan siniestro como este no me extraña que se les agrie el ánimo.

Minerva puso una sonrisa de orgullo y entendió por qué el Sombrero le había puesto en Gryffindor.

-Aparte de eso aquí también está el aula de Pociones. Ya conocerás a Slughorn, es un pelín... especial.

Puso una mueca de desagrado al mentar al profesor que Hermione imitó mentalmente al recordar las tendencias del susodicho. Se alegró de ver que su futura profesora le tenía la misma adversión.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Pues... vamos a hablar claro, es favorotista, tiene un club "selecto" con sus alumnos "estrella".

-¿Puedo deducir por tu tono que no estás entre ellos?

-No, pero no me molesta no estar, lo que me molesta es la propia existencia de ello.

-Ya ves, menuda mafia.

Minerva río ligeramente ante su comentario. Tenía la sensación de que se iban a llevar bien.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí antes de que alguno de sus subditos nos escuche. Te voy a llevar al mejor sitio de todo el colegio...

Y para sorpresa de Hermione, aunque debía de haberlo esperado, se encontró frente al campo de Quidditch.

-En realidad comparte puesto con la biblioteca, pero esa ya la conoces - le dijo mientras caminaba sobre la espesa hierba del campo -. ¿Te gusta el Quidditch?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Después de tantos años con Harry, Ron, los gemelos y Ginny le había cogido el gusto.

-Me gusta verlo, sobre todo si juega gente que conozco. Pero no juego.

-Vaya, bueno, entonces espero verte en las gradas animando a Gryffindor eh.

-Si te tienen como capitana no os hago mucha falta - le dijo de forma distraída mientras miraba hacia los aros.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy la capitana?

Hermione regresó la vista a la tierra, golpeandose mentalmente por su torpeza.

-Ah... solo era un comentario, ya sabes, condicional... en el caso de que te tengan como capitana entonces no os haría mucha falta...

Minerva la observó durante unos segundos, pero decidió que no tenía motivos para no creer a la chica.

-Pues soy Cazadora.

-¿Cuándo es el próximo partido?

-Este sábado. Sé que tienes que repasar para los TIMOs, pero ¿vendrás?

La mirada esperanzada que puso Minerva hizo que Hermione no pudiese negarse. Tampoco es como si tuviese motivos para hacerlo, sabía que el Quidditch era una de sus pasiones y quería verla sobre la escoba.

-Claro, aquí estaré.

Minerva solo sonrió, lo que provocó la misma reacción de la castaña, y se quedaron un rato en silencio. El cielo se empezaba a oscurecer y teñir de rojo por la puesta de sol.

-Es tarde, te voy a llevar a la sala común antes de bajar a cenar.

Cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda casi no dejó pasar a Hermione a pesar de que iba con una perfecta.

-Señora, haga el favor de abrir la puerta por favor.

Las muchachas se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del Jefe de Gryffindor. La mujer del cuadro al final les cedió el paso aunque a regañadientes.

-Muchas gracias Profesor.

-Señorita McGonagall, ¿me haría el favor de mostrarle la habitación 7-4 a la señorita Granger para que se instale?

-¿Esa no está vacía?

-No había huecos libres en las habitaciones ocupadas de séptimo - dijo Dumbledore encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿No vas a estar un poco sola Jean? Las habitaciones son para cinco personas...

-Está bien, estoy acostumbrada a vivir sola.

-¿En Ilvermorny tenéis habitaciones individuales?

-Ehh... qué va, pero los delegados sí.

-¿Delegados? ¿Como prefectos?

-Sí, eso.

Ni siquiera sabía si en Ilvermorny se llamaban delegados a los prefectos, se lo había inventado, pero necesitaba esas pequeñas cosas que completaban su cada vez más grande mentira.

-Entiendo, pues las habitaciones están por aquí.

Dumbledore, que había escuchado la conversación en silencio le habló a la castaña en un murmullo.

-¿Jean? - le pregunto con curiosidad.

-No es mentira, es mi segundo nombre - y se encogió de hombros -. Muchas gracias por todo señor.

Se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza y siguió a su compañera que comenzaba a subir las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

La cantidad de dormitorios en todas las plantas eran bastantes, una planta para cada curso, excepto en la séptima. En esa la cantidad disminuía ya que normalmente no se llenaban todas. Muchos alumnos tras los TIMOs se ponían a trabajar, como había ocurrido con Harry y Ron, así que en esa planta apenas había 4 habitaciones y no siempre se llenaban. Aparte también estaban los cuartos de los prefectos.

-Esta es la tuya - Minerva abrió la puerta que correspondía a la habitación 7-4.

El cuarto estaba perfectamente limpio y arreglado, cuatro de las cinco camas estaban desnudas, y en los pies de la cama que estaba hecha había un baúl. Hermione se sorprendió de aquello, no tenía ninguna pertenencia, pero no dijo nada que pudiese exponerla.

-Sí que es grande para una sola persona.

-Bueno, siempre que te sientas sola puedes hacerme una visita, estoy al final del pasillo.

-Claro.

-Bueno, te espero en la Sala Común, en media hora es la cena - y con eso empezó a alejarse por el pasillo.

Hermione cerró la puerta lentamente y resopló. Se dejó caer hasta el suelo con la espalda apoyada sobre la madera, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus sienes. Todo lo que había pasado empezaba a pesar demasiado. Viéndose en aquellas habitaciones, sin saber siquiera si conseguiría volver con su familia algún día el mundo se le empezó a venir encima.

Las lágrimas salían sin control, ¿qué había hecho...? Sabía que llorar no solucionaba nada, pero diablos, era tan liberador.

Estuvo en aquella posición tanto que perdió la noción del tiempo, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron del trance.

-¿Jean? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de Minerva amortiguada por la puerta sonaba preocupada. La chica se levantó del suelo y restregó su cara con las mangas de la túnica, esperando eliminar los rastros del llanto. Pero poco podía hacer con su nariz enrojecida y los ojos hinchados, así que cuando abrió la puerta la prefecta supo exactamente lo que había pasado.

-Eh... ¿qué ha pasado?

Su voz era suave e invitaba a la confianza. Pero Hermione ya confiaba en ella, le confiaría su vida a la mujer que tenía delante -aunque en realidad ya lo había hecho... o lo haría. Vaya lío de tiempo -. Así que suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama.

-Es solo que... echo de menos a mis amigos... no sé si volveré a verlos de nuevo.

Con una mueca de lástima se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ya verás que sí, sé que están lejos, pero si de verdad te quieren harán lo posible para volver a verte.

"Si supieses lo lejos que están..."

-Supongo que tienes razón... - probablemente en 1998 estaban todos buscando la manera de devolverle al presente.

Saber eso le animó bastante, así que con una pequeña sonrisa levantó la vista para mirar a Minerva.

-Sí, muchas gracias Minerva.

Tras esas palabras la tripa de Hermione resonó por la habitación, cosa que provocó que la chica se sonrojase. Pero enseguida estaban las dos riéndose en alto.

-Vamos a cenar anda.

* * *

**Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones u.u**

**Bisu****!**

**Yomi~**


	6. VI

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**6.**

La semana pasó rápido, Hermione se pasaba los días en la biblioteca o en su habitación estudiando y revisando los apuntes que le había prestado Minerva. Su llegada había causado un poco de revuelo durante un par de días, una chica nueva y con el curso ya empezado siempre daba que hablar. Pero pronto se calmaron. Cuando no estaba estudiando casi siempre iba con Filius. El muchacho al estar en tercero no tenía tantas responsabilidades como Minerva, que aparte de los ÉXTASIS tenía sus tareas como perfecta.

Se dio cuenta de que el temario era prácticamente igual, solo que peor. Más bien desactualizado. Hermione se fijó en que había hechizos que conocía pero apenas se usaban por haber algunos mejores, recetas de pociones que Snape se había encargado de hacerlas más eficaces, por no hablar del temario de Transformaciones. Realmente se podía ver que McGonagall había tenido muchísimo impacto en ese área en el futuro. Pero tampoco era un desastre, los cambios eran apenas superficiales y Hermione en pocos días tuvo claro qué no debía hacer en los TIMOs.

Estaba preparada, pero antes tenía que hacer una cosa.

-Sí que se lo toma en serio - le comenté a Filius mientras caminábamos al Gran Comedor.

El partido de Quidditch sería Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, así que ambos estaríamos animando a nuestra amiga. Desde hacía dos días no la veíamos fuera de las comidas y la biblioteca. Minerva y el resto de miembros del equipo se habían estado entrenando casi sin descanso, necesitaban superar a Hufflepuff ya que su buscador era increíblemente bueno. O eso había escuchado.

-Sí, tengo la sensación de que al acabar aquí recibirá muchas ofertas de equipos.

-Ajá...

Su tono se volvió un poco triste. Ojalá Filius tuviese razón, pero Hermione sabía perfectamente que no sería así. Minerva no volvería a jugar al Quidditch después de ese año.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor donde muchos alumnos hablaban animados sobre el partido de esa mañana, algunos incluso apostaban con dulces o artículos de broma. Mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw con Filius notó la mirada del director Dippet sobre ella. En realidad todos los profesores le miraban de una forma extraña. No sabía qué les habría contado Dumbledore sobre ella, y sinceramente tampoco quería saberlo. A estas alturas ya solo quería vivir una vida tranquila, pero parecía que no terminaba de conseguirlo.

-Jean, se te va a enfriar el té.

La voz de Filius le sacó del trance en el que se encontraba.

-Tienes razón, perdona.

-¿Estás nerviosa por los exámenes?

Negué con la cabeza.

-No demasiado, ya saqué Extraordinario una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo.

El chico silvó para luego reírse. Hermione, al darse cuenta de que había actuado como una sabelotodo de nuevo se sonrojó.

-Yo...

-Está bien Jean, estoy acostumbrado a esa actitud con Minerva. Aparte de que yo tampoco soy estúpido. No está mal saber que eres inteligente.

-...Gracias Filius.

Se sintió verdaderamente agradecida con las palabras del semiduende. Siempre había sido tratada de insufrible, incluso por profesores, así que le emocionaba que un compañero le dijese aquello.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar salimos del castillo, dirigiéndonos a los terrenos donde estaba el campo de Quidditch. Ibamos bien abrigados ya que el otoño prometía ser frío, y a la altura a la que estaban las gradas se te podían caer las orejas.

Por suerte el día se había levantado despejado y el sol calentaba sus cuerpos.

-Ya verás, es increíble - dijo Filius cuando los equipos ya entraban al campo.

Me incliné sobre la barandilla para observar a los miembros de Gryffindor, obviamente buscando con la mirada a la morena. Normalmente llevaba su largo pelo en una coleta alta o en un moño, pero en aquella ocasión se lo había trenzado

Minerva miraba también hacia arriba buscando algo, y cuando vio a Hermione y Filius sacudió su brazo, saludándoles. Les vieron montar en las escobas y ponerse en círculo junto con los de Hufflepuff, a la espera de que el profesor de vuelo soltase las pelotas. Las bludgers y la snitch ya habían salido, y el árbitro sostenía la pelota recordando la deportividad. Minerva miró a la buscadora de su equipo y se asintieron mutuamente.

-¡Recordad lo que hablamos!

Y con eso Minerva se dejó caer en picado justo cuando la quaffle dejaba las manos del árbitro, interceptando el balón antes de que cualquier otro pudiese siquiera pensar. Los buscadores de cada equipo habían salido por su cuenta en busca de la pelota dorada, pero la formación que tomó el equipo rojo y dorado fue extraña.

Hermione había visto demasiados partidos de quidditch, y aunque no era su disciplina más versada, Ron y Harry eran MUY pesados. Normalmente los golpeadores se dedicaban a la defensa, pero uno de ellos comenzó a perseguir al buscador de Hufflepuff. El de Gryffindor también se dedicaba a acosarlo en vez de buscar la snitch. En lo que Hermione analizaba aquello se escuchó la voz del comentarista:

-¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!

No llevaban ni dos minutos de partido y ya habían metido un gol, y Hermione estaba tan acostumbrada a seguir a Harry que se lo había perdido. Decidió centrarse en el centro del campo. Y lo que vio le dejó sorprendida. Aquello era una verdadera batalla, y era una maravilla verles jugar, sobre todo a Minerva. Hacía quiebros, loopings, y parecía tener perfecto control del juego todo el tiempo. La formación de Gryffindor era implacable a pesar de que uno de los golpeadores se pasase el partido detrás de los buscadores.

Mientras observaba a la mujer que en un futuro sería su profesora, Hermione pensaba lo fácil que era estar con ella. Lo rápido que se habían cogido confianza, y es que sí, con su versión adulta se llevaba muy bien, pero siempre había sentido aquella barrera entre alumna y profesora. Ahora era como si pudiese acceder a cada parte de su vida, y estaba dispuesta a aprovecharlo.

Cada vez que la quaffle atravesaba un aro era motivo de celebración, apenas tocaron el asiento porque Gryffindor siempre estaba atacando, si hubiese habido sangre habría sido una masacre.

Estaba tan concentrada en seguir con la mirada a la mujer que no estaba prestando atención alguna al resto de jugadores. Así que cuando el comentarista gritó yo parecía no entender nada.

-¡Hufflepuff ha atrapado la snitch!

Espera ¿qué?

-¡PERO GRYFFINDOR GANA EL PARTIDO CON UNA DIFERENCIA DE TREINTA PUNTOS!

La mitad de las gradas rompieron en gritos y vítores, los miembros de Hufflepuff no se lo creían, y Hermione entendió que tener el mejor buscador no era siempre motivo de victoria.

* * *

**Holaaaa espero que os haya gustado. A mí me gusta mucho el Quidditch y he disfrutado de narrar este capítulo. Me parece que este deporte es muy importante para el personaje de Minerva así que... no serán muchos los que escriba de esta manera, pero los habrá.**

**Ahora**** los reviews:**

**Vaderqueso: No, no ee común y en general hay pocos en FF. Pero me gustan mucho las parejas raras, ver las posibilidades, y hay que admitir que Hermione es una persona que necesita estímulos a la altura de su intelecto (Ron no tiene demasiadas luces así que...) peri también alguien que le saque de subzona de comfort, por eso me parece que Minerva es perfecta para ella.**

**Chio**** Lannister: Me alegra que te esté gustando. En cuanto a la redacción estaba intentando un estilo más suelto porque normalmente mi estilo es muy pesado y no me gustaba demasiado. Este formato de capítulos cortos y ligeros me está gustando mucho a mí también jajaja. Espero que te quedes hasta el final :3**

**Y**** eso es todo chicos uwu. Nos vemos con el próximo cap.**

**Bisu****!**

**Yomi~**


	7. VII

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, es una obra de carácter lúdico no lucrativo ]**

* * *

**7.**

La fiesta que se armaba en la sala común tras ganar un partido parecía que no era una cosa de los 90. Y menos de un partido que había acabado de una forma tan épica. Todos los miembros de Gryffindor coreaban al equipo y Hermione, aunque contenta por ello, solamente se apoyaba en una pared observando a sus compañeros.

Era gracioso ver a Minerva desmelenarse. Normalmente la chica era correcta casi siempre, pero en esos momentos la podía comparar con Harry o Ron sin ninguna duda. Los ojos le brillaban mientras recibía los aplausos del resto, y los otros miembros del equipo igual.

En realidad la jugada había sido de lo más inteligente. Nunca la había visto porque con Harry como buscador la idea era siempre que cazase la snitch lo antes posible, pero viendose en desventaja, el impedir que el buscador de Hufflepuff atrapase la snitch antes de tener una diferencia de puntos tan grande como para que diese igual había sido brillante.

Esta mujer estaba bendecida por Atenea.

Perdida en eso estaba cuando justo el objeto de sus pensamientos se le puso delante.

-¡Minerva! ¡Enhorabuena por el partido! Ha sido increíble - le dijo sonriente.

Entre tanto jaleo no había podido acercarse a su amiga para felicitarle.

-¡¿Verdad?! Jo, muchas gracias por venir.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No me lo habría perdido por nada, verte jugar ha sido muy emocionante, más de lo que me esperaba.

Pudo observar cómo las mejillas de Minerva se teñían de rojo por sus palabras, y poco se esperaba que de repente la chica le diese un abzaro.

-Wow, eh..., está bien...

Notó cómo el cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensó un poco y tan repentinamente como llegó se apartó.

-Perdona, no... no sé por qué... Merlín, eso ha sido muy raro - la voz de Minerva era nerviosa y al acabar enterró la cara en sus manos.

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, no quería hacerle sentir mal.

-Eh, no pasa nada, no ha sido raro, solo me sorprendiste, no me lo esperaba - y para apoyar sus palabras fue ella la que envolvió a Minerva de tal forma que sus brazos quedaban encerrados -. ¿Ves?

Pero la sonrisa de Hermione era divertida.

-Ya puedes soltarme...

-Nop.

-Jean... - los nervios habían abandonado la voz de la muchacha, ahora se podía escuchar la amenaza en ella.

-¿Sí? - dijo de forma inocente.

-Que me suelteees - intentó inútilmente luchar contra la camisa de fuerza que era Hermione.

Hermione decidió no hacerle sufrir más y simplemente le dejó ir entre risas. Minerva parecía dispuesta a quejarse, pero al final se unió a las risas de la castaña.

-Bien, ¿entonces ahora somos amigas de las que se abrazan?

-Eso parece - y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros a la vez que se giraba con Minerva para devolverla a pequeña fiesta.

De vuelta a su habitación Hermione se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo. No había querido pensar en lo que había sentido cuando Minerva le había abrazado, pero ahora se encontraba sola y el silencio no ayudaba. Ella misma le había querido quitar hierro al asunto tirando de humor, también era una forma de ocultar los nervios.

Se giró en la cama poniendo un antebrazo sobre sus ojos. Respiró hondo y lo soltó en forma de suspiro.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Algo revoloteó en su pecho, cálido y refrescante al mismo tiempo. Lo había sentido antes. Por Victor, por Ron, por Fleur... y sabía lo que significa.

-¿Por qué? - lloriqueó.

¿Por qué Minerva? Vale. Era agradable, divertida e inteligente, podía entender que le empezase a gustar. Pero ella ya conocía a Minerva. ¿Por qué ahora?

Sus pensamientos le llevaron a reproducir imágenes del verano que había pasado junto a su maestra, había descubierto que sí que era capaz de reír, aprendió que no le gustaba hablar sobre su vida personal, pero que sí disfrutaba de una buena anécdota. Y se sorprendió al descubrirse sonriendo al recordar todo eso.

Se levantó como un resorte y se puso a caminar de forma nerviosa por la habitación.

-Hermione, podría gustarte cualquier persona del mundo, presente y futuro. ¿Qué haces fijándote en una mujer que, o te saca 40 años, o estando en los 50 jamás se fijaría en una mujer?

Decían que hablar contigo mismo era síntoma de estar perdiendo la cordura, pero a esas alturas no le sorprendería. Tampoco había intentado negar el sentimiento, había aprendido a dejar de mentirse a sí misma a base de palos. Cualquiera se habría alejado para evitar que creciese y acabase enamorada, pero Minerva no tenía la culpa, tampoco quería perder la amistad con Filius, así que tendría que aprender a vivir con ello, como con muchas otras cosas.

A pesar de su pensamiento racional comenzó a rascarse nerviosamente el interior del antebrazo izquierdo. Maldito tic. Rascarse _la_ cicatriz era una manía, le picaba horrores cuando estaba en una situación estresante como esa que, obviamente, no podía controlar.

-Fantástico.

Y con ese último gran sarcasmo decidió que necesitaba distraerse, así que sacó algo de lectura ligera -o lo que ella consideraba ligera, porque el libro poco no pesaba-.

A pesar de todo, su cerebro parecía trabajar a dos velocidades. Sí, registraba lo que leía, pero también analizaba su propia vida y lo que sabía de la de su maestra. No sabía dónde encajaba su persona, porque si como había dicho Dumbledore lo que pase ya ha pasado, ella ya había pasado en la vida de Minerva. ¿Tan poco peso había tenido como para no reconocerla cuando entró en Hogwarts?

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba con la mirada fija sobre la misma frase, pero todo aquello le daba demasiado dolor de cabeza. Ya era complicado por sí solo, ¿y ahora le metía sentimientos de por medio?

Cerró el libro con un sonoro golpe y desistió.

-Solo deja de pensar - murmuró para sí misma.

Todo un reto teniendo en cuenta de quién estamos hablando, pero debía intentarlo, por su salud mental.

No tardó demasiado en irse a la cama, dos días después tendría exámenes así que aprovecharía el domingo para repasar. Mientras se dejaba llevar por el silencio y la oscuridad el rostro de Minerva apareció claramente tras sus párpados, a veces con la forma que había conocido durante tantos años, a veces con las sonrisas y miradas traviesas de aquella McGonagall que estaba empezando a conocer. Aquella noche durmió sin sueños, o al menos no que ella recordase.

* * *

**Nueva actualización. Estoy flipando un poco con esta velocidad, no quiero pensar que voy a volver a las andadas de actualizar de mes en mes, no quiero ser gafe xD**

**Reviews:**

**Chio Lannister: Real, Filius me parece super entrañable, aunque siempre me lo ha parecido en los libros, es uno de los maestros más buenos de todo Hogwarts uwu. Me alegro que te quedes weee y bueno, esto se va a poner bueno a partir de ahora juju.**

**Muchas**** gracias por leerme, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Bisu!**

**Yomi~**


	8. VIII

* * *

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**8.**

31 de octubre. Halloween. Hacía dos semanas que había llegado a 1952. Una desde que se había examinado de los TIMOs -y obviamente había vuelto a sacar Excelente en todo-. Los examinadores habían quedado gratamente sorprendidos al ver que la muchacha podía conjurar un Patronus perfecto, sin ningún esfuerzo y corpóreo. Había estado presente mientras deliberaban sobre ello, y aunque murmuraban había alcanzado a escuchar que le comparaban con "la señorita McGonagall". ¿Qué diablos? Ella no quería quitarle el protagonismo a la que debía ser la mejor bruja de su generación.

También había pasado una semana desde que se había dado cuenta de que comenzaba a tener sentimientos por ella.

La vida en Hogwarts no era muy diferente a la que había tenido en los 90. Bueno sí, no tenía que estar 24/7 preocupándose por si seguiría viva al día siguiente, y eso era un alivio. Tanto el alumnado como los profesores le habían acogido bien, Binns seguía enseñando Historia de la Magia, y sí, seguía siendo tan fantasmagórico y aburrido como siempre. Slughorn otro tanto, dado que ya había lidiado con él decidió que en vez de intentar impresionarlo como al resto de maestros, lo que haría sería trabajar por su cuenta, como ella sabía. Esto causó una reacción positiva en el hombre, que parecía interesado en su alumna.

La clase de Transformaciones sin McGonagall como profesora era un suplicio. Ya sabía todo lo que la profesora podía ofrecerle, y aún así se esforzaba por parecer que era información completamente nueva.

En realidad desde el comentario que escuchó en su examen de DCAO se había estado esforzando por llevar un perfil bajo. De alguna manera temía robarle lo que se merecía, Minerva era la bruja más brillante que había conocido y sabía que se convertiría en esa persona a lo largo de los años. No le importaba pasar un poco más desapercibida.

Estaba concentrada haciendo una tarea en el gran comedor cuando una muchacha rubia se sentó a mi lado.

-¿De qué te vas a disfrazar?

Guardó silencio mientras su pluma terminaba de escribir sobre el pergamino. Tras ponerle el punto al párrafo que estaba escribiendo levantó la mirada quedándose pensativa.

-Pues no lo sé... tampoco había pensado en eso cuando llegué aquí.

-¿Y tus padres no te pueden enviar nada? La fiesta es esta noche.

Poppy Pomfrey. ¿Quién iba a decir que la estricta enfermera había sido una joven tan agradable? Poppy iba un curso por debajo, y era buena amiga de Minerva.

-No, no te preocupes, algo me apañaré.

Y es que, ¿cómo podría decirle que sus padres ni siquiera habían nacido aún?

-Si necesitas algo dilo.

-Gracias Poppy - le dijo sinceramente con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, te dejo terminar con eso - y señaló al pergamino a medio escribir.

Se levantó y se fue a la mesa de Hufflepuff con otros compañeros suyos. Todos estaban super emocionados con la fiesta de aquella noche, y es que normalmente la noche de Halloween se quedaba en una cena opulenta, pero no se celebraba nada después. Por algún motivo aquél año habían decidido que sería diferente. Hermione también tenía ganas, era algo diferente con lo que calmar sus propios nervios. Pero resultaba que no tenía ni un duro.

Los útiles escolares habían aparecido el primer día dentro del baúl que los elfos domésticos habían dejado en su habitación, igual que su uniforme y unas pocas prendas de ropa básica. Y con eso y varios hechizos iba sobreviviendo. Sabía que algo podía apañarse para esa noche, así que dispuesta a divertirse un poco decidió darse prisa en acabar el trabajo de Pociones para centrarse en eso. Aún le quedaban unas horas.

Terminó, lanzó un pequeño encantamiento de aire caliente para que se secase la tinta y recogió las cosas. Cuando salía del comedor se cruzó con Minerva.

-Jean, ¿dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-A prepararme el disfraz para esta noche - le respondió sin dejar de andar, pero con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué irás? - le preguntó alzando la voz ya que se alejaba por el pasillo.

-¡Ya lo verás!

Y una gran sonrisa se instaló en su rostro cuando escuchó que Minerva soltaba una pequeña risa.

Llegó a la habitación y se quitó el uniforme para ponerse una de sus mudas de calle, lo iba a necesitar para el atuendo. Mientras esperaba que las caprichosas escaleras formasen un camino hasta la sala común de Gryffindor había estado pensando. Podía disfrazarse de alguna criatura o de algún personaje famoso, pensó en hombres lobos, pero enseguida lo descartó cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar a Lupin en su tercer año. Tampoco le apetecía caracterizarse de criaturas que sí que existían y tal vez considerasen una ofensa que se les denigrase de esa forma.

Así que se centró en personajes de terror de la ficción. Debía tener cuidado ya que no podía usar como referencia alguno de futuras obras o películas. Un clásico sería lo mejor, decidió. Aparte, tal vez pudiese mantener el misterio con uno en específico...

Transformó la toga del colegio en una capa negra con detalles en rojo, el jersey en un chaleco de vestir, la falda y las medias en unos pantalones de traje y a su corbata le quitó las franjas doradas. Elevó todo el conjunto frente a sus ojos, colocándolo sobre un maniquí invisible, y decidió que así estaba bien. Solo le faltaba la máscara y un pequeño detalle que tal vez impresionase a la mujer de ojos verdes.

Calentó una gran cantidad de lacre que usaba para sellar las cartas y con un hechizo silencioso le dio forma: era una máscara que le taparía la parte izquierda de su cara, ambos ojos y la nariz, dejando su mejilla derecha y sus labios al descubierto. Lo endureció con una variación del encantamiento _Duro_, que en vez de convertirlo en piedra, solo le daba la resistencia de la misma.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha con el resultado pensó en la sorpresa que quería hacerle a Minerva.

-Tal vez sea hora de ir a hacerle una visita a Hagrid.

Miró por la ventana de su cuarto que daba a los terrenos del colegio, a lo lejos se podía apreciar la cabaña en la linde el bosque prohibido. Había retrasado eso algún tiempo, porque fingir también delante del semi gigante se le iba a hacer cuesta arriba, pero tampoco tenía nada que perder, ya no.

* * *

**Siempre me parece que los bailes de disfraces son grandes oportunidades para hacer cosas que normalmente no te atreverías. ¿No os pasa? Por un rato eres tu personaje.**

**Bueno****, basta de filosofar y vamos a los reviews :3**

**LadyIbuprofeno:**** Hola, me alegra tener por aquí una nueva lectora (en realidad me hace mucha ilusión que alguien que escribe cosas que leo me siga un fanfic a mi je). En cuanto a tu comentario, yo antes tampoco daba un duro por esta pareja, sobre todo por la abrumadora diferencia de edad, pero siempre he tenido la sensación de que de no encajaba con ninguno de los de su generación (ni chicos ni chicas). Minerva, sin embargo, es todo lo que necesita Hermione, ya que sería una persona que le haría crecer, peronal e intelectualmente, en vez de limitarle (como ocurriría con el cabezahueca de Ron). Y tus preguntas serán respondidas en los últimos capítulos del fic, así que toca esperar, pero siempre estoy dispuesta a escuchar vuestras teorías, es entretenido uwu.**

**Y**** eso es todo por hoy.**

**Bisu****!**

**Yomi~**


	9. IX

* * *

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**9.**

Tocó en la madera de la puerta de la cabaña que estaba abierta, esperando que el hombre se encontrase en casa. La respuesta que recibió fueron los medio aullidos de un perro, esperó encontrarse con la arrugada figura de Fang, pero aquel perro no era Fang.

Estaba a un par de metros mirándole con curiosidad, y de vez en cuando soltaba un pequeño aullido.

-Merlín, ¿puedes callarte ya Howler?, ya me he enterado.

De la parte de atrás de la casa apareció Hagrid con tres enormes calabaza en sus brazos. Cuando vio a Hermione levantó una de sus peludas cejas, no estaba acostumbrado a la visita de los alumnos.

-Buenas tardes, ¿usted es Hagrid el guardabosques, verdad?

Él simplemente le contestó con un gruñido que Hermione interpretó como un sí. Aún no sabía que podría queter la muchacha de él.

-Me llamo Jean Granger, me preguntaba si podría ayudarme. Debe conocer bien los terrenos, ¿sabría indicarme dónde podría encontrar... ehm... mariposas?

Sabía que su petición podía sonar extraña como mínimo, así que su voz fue algo vacilante.

-¿Mariposas? En esta época del año pocas quedan ya.

Dijo con su característica voz grave y el ceño un poco fruncido.

-Oh... Bueno, gracias de todos modos.

No podía evitar sonar triste, podría hacerlo con pájaros, pero son demasiado grandes...

-Espera, hay un sitio que tal vez... pero está dentro del bosque prohibido, los alumnos no podéis entrar.

-Pues bien que lo usan como castigo... - murmuró.

-Sí, es algo que nunca he entendido - le respondió tocando su barba pensativo.

Hermione no se esperaba aquello, por lo que rió levemente, había echado de menos la compañía del gigantón.

-¿Seguro que no puedes llevarme? Soy de séptimo y saqué Extraordinario en todos mis TIMOs...

-Hmmm supongo que las normas no dicen nada sobre alumnos acompañados del guardabosques.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron y de no haber sido porque Hagrid no le conocía de nada le hubiese abrazado.

-Vaya, parece importante para tí - dijo riendo ligeramente.

La chica miró hacia el suelo, intentando ocultar el calor que se estaba extendiendo por su cara. ¿Realmente era tan importante?

Sí, le hacía ilusión, y sí, quería arriesgarse. Jamás sabría lo que pudo o no pasar si no lo intentaba, aparte, sabía que ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, cualquier día Dumbledore podía entrar por la puerta diciendo que tenía la solución para devolverme a mi tiempo. Es cierto que eso podría ocurrir dentro de 10 años, pero también podría ser dentro de 10 días. Estaba cansada de ser tan racional, de calcular al milímetro sus acciones y pensamientos, solo quería dejarse llevar por una vez.

-Podría decirse que es algo que puede volverse importante algún día.

-Entonces vamos, aún tengo que tallar estas calabazas para el baile de esta noche.

Se internaron en el bosque con el perro, Howler, siguiéndoles. Hermione no pudo evitar compararlo con Fang. Era tan diferente, igual de grande, pero más peludo y mucho más vivaz. Iba todo el rato dando vueltas a su alrededor, olisqueando cada arbusto, y soltaba demasiados ladridos medio aullados. Ahora entendía el nombre.

-Solo por curiosidad, ¿qué pretendes hacer con las mariposas? - me preguntó tras un largo silencio.

-Pues quiero usarlas para... wow.

Hermione se quedó ojiplática cuando vio el pequeño estanque que tenía delante. Estaba verde y florido, y el ambiente era realmente cálido, nada que ver con el frío húmedo del resto del bosque. Era como un oasis de vida.

-¿Cómo?

-Hadas. Su magia hace que todo tenga ganas de resplandecer. En este rincón siempre parece primavera.

Se acercó con mucho cuidado, como temiendo perturbar la paz y perfección del lugar. Efectivamente varias mariposas revoloteaban por el florido jardín atemporal. Pero le parecía un sacrilegio alejarlas de allí.

-¿De verdad puedo...?

-Hagrid.

Una voz que parecían mil resonó en los oídos de los presentes. Era dulce, pero irreal, como un millón de campanillas. Hermione miró hacia el hombre y se lo encontró arrodillado en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada. De entre los árboles salió una figura muy alta y extremadamente delgada. La palabra exacta para definirla sería "larga". Ella entera era blanca, y parecía brillar con luz propia. Miraba a Hagrid con unos ojos totalmente negros, como azabache pulido.

Entonces su mirada se dirigió hacia la chica castaña, que se encontraba completamente paralizada, para luego volver al hombre.

-Siempre te hemos permitido abastecerte de este santuario, pero sabes que no apreciamos los... "invitados".

-Lo lamento Elora, vos sabéis que no haría nada que lastimase vuestro territorio, pero la muchacha buscaba mariposas, y parecía necesitarlas.

-¿Mariposas? - la voz de la criatura cambió, convirtiéndose en una llena de curiosidad.

Movida por la misma, el hada se deslizó hasta quedar a poco más de un metro de Hermione, que seguía sin poder hacer nada aparte de respirar. La visión de aquella criatura magestuosa y casi etérea le tenía por completo cautivada.

-Veamos, pequeña humana, qué tienes para mí...

Y tras esas palabras Hermione se vio engullida por la oscuridad más profunda. Esperó sentirse agobiada, fría y nerviosa. Pero muy por el contrario lo que encontró fue calidez. Notaba una presencia dentro de su cabeza, pero no era invasiva como podía ser la legilimancia, notaba cómo la mente del hada tocaba con mimo y cuidado cada recuerdo, sentía hasta ganas de dejarle ver todos los recovecos de su cerebro.

Y como entró se fue. Se sentía renovada, cualquier cansancio que hubiese podido tener había desaparecido. Miró los afilados rasgos de la criatura frente a sí casi idilicamente.

-Es muy hermosa la magia que pretendes hacer, Hermione, permíteme ayudar a ese noble sentimiento.

Con un suave movimiento de su mano una docena de mariposas se habían posado allí. Pero ella seguía sin saber muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo.

-Adelante - le animó.

Un poco titubeante sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón, y con un complejo movimiento una suave luz roja iluminó la punta de la madera. Poco a poco frente a sus ojos las alas de las mariposas comenzaron a convertirse en los pétalos de una hermosa rosa, que al poco tiempo, apesar de ser espectacular, no sabrías que en realidad eran los bellos insectos.

-Es preciosa, estoy segura de que le va a encantar.

-Muchas gracias... - dijo por primera vez en todo el rato.

-Vuelve a pasarte por aquí en unos días, creo que podríamos hacer algo por tí niña, has sufrido demasiado.

Con un resplandor el blanco cuerpo frente a ella se encogió, convirtiéndose en el clásico hada conocida por todos, y se alejó de ambos humanos hacia el interior del bosque.

No se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba hasta que las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas sobre la mullida hierba.

* * *

**Yyyy lo voy a dejar aquí. Puedo jurar que no tenía este encuentro planeado, salió sólo, pero me ha encantado ¡ah! ***-*

**Quiero aclarar que, a pesar de que esto es un... tal vez no un slowburn, quizás un fuego medio, lo será en cuestión de la relación, pero Hermione tiene muy claro lo que siente, y va a intentar a pico y pala que Minerva se fije en ella. Y si veis que hago time lapses muy de seguido, sorry, soy así, se me da fatal escribir relleno :")**.

**Y con esto, los reviews:**

**LadyIbuprofeno: Holaa, pues tu respuesta está arriba jajaj, es que quería ponerlo en plan general por si alguien no se lee los reviews y tenía la misma "duda".****Y es todo por hoy :3**.

**Bisu****!**

**Yomi~**


	10. X

* * *

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

10.

-Debes de ser alguien especial.

Tras recuperarse del shock, Hagrid y ella habían salido de allí en un silencio extraño, dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido.

-Las hadas no suelen confiar en los humanos, yo lo tuve más fácil por mi sangre mestiza, pero lo tuyo... - negó con la cabeza -. Debes ser realmente especial.

Hermione no sabía muy bien qué pensar, el encuentro con el hada había sido extraño, nada comparado a otras criaturas mágicas que había visto. Era como magia pura sólida, atrayente, peligroso. Ahora entendía por qué había tantos cazadores de hadas. Y querían volver a verle. ¿Por qué?

Oh por Morgana, sabían para quién era la rosa.

Hermione se sonrojó muchísimo ante este pensamiento, una cosa era que ella misma hubiese aceptado sus sentimientos, y otra cosa que otros supiesen que Minerva le gustaba. Aunque fuese un hada que ni siquiera la conocía.

-¿Me traerás otro día? - le preguntó cuando ya veian las últimas filas de árboles.

-Tengo que hacerlo, si me negase me enemistaría con ellas, y creeme, son un temible enemigo.

-Muchas gracias por todo Hagrid - le dijo cuando llegaron a la cabaña.

-Aún estoy dudando de si debí llevarte... pero lo hecho hecho está supongo - se adivinaba una sonrisa en sus ojos, ya que su boca era difícilmente reconocible bajo tanto pelo -. Y... ven cuando quieras Jean, parece que le has caído bien a Howler.

El perro estaba sentado al lado de la muchacha y apoyaba su costado contra sus piernas mientras jadeaba en su inocente felicidad. Hermione sonrió y acarició al animal entre las orejas antes de apartarse.

-Hecho, pero traeré yo las galletas.

Y con una mirada extrañada del semi gigante se alejó con una risa contenida en los labios. Sabía por experiencia que la comida de Hagrid no era... bueno, dejémonos de sutilezas, era horrible. Se alegraba de que a pesar de la ausencia de Harry le había agradado.

Cuando llegó al castillo eran pasadas las siete de la tarde, así que entró corriendo, reconvirtió la capa en túnica y se la puso sobre su ropa normal para ir al gran comedor a cenar.

-¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?

Minerva salía de su habitación a la vez que ella y se acercó para bajar juntas.

-Pues... pensé que podría encontrar algo de lo que disfrazarme, pero nop - dijo exagerando la pe del final - así que iré de uniforme y ya.

-No debería de ser tan difícil encontrar un disfraz - Minerva elevó una ceja.

-Oh venga, sabes que me he puesto a pensarlo hace apenas unas horas, no seas mala.

-Vale vale, pues nada, iras de Jean Granger entonces, eso ya da suficiente miedo.

La cara de Hermione fue de sorpresa e indignación total. Y que Minerva empezase a reír como si se le fuese a salir un pulmón no ayudó nada.

-Te-tendrías que haberte visto la cara JAJAJAJA.

-¿Bueno ya está no? - dijo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Ahh vamos Jean, no te enfadeeees, que era broma - aún se escuchaba la risa en su voz, pero al menos no se estaba desternillando en el suelo.

-No pienso compartir mi pastel de calabaza. Que lo sepas.

-¡Oye! Eso es cruel - dijo mientras se ponía a la altura de Hermione que había acelerado el paso.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, en su cara había una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tú de qué vas a ir?

-De sátira.

-¿Sátira? ¿Hay sátiros hembra? - si no recordaba mal, todos los sátiros eran machos.

-No boba, sátira como el género literario.

Hermione entendió a la primera, pero... ¿qué iba a hacer Minerva para disfrazarse de sátira? Así que solo se encogió de hombros y entraron al Gran Comedor, si no le había dicho ya su disfraz, no se lo diría.

La cena, como siempre, fue espléndida, llena de dulces y postres a gusto de todos. Obviamente Hermione terminó compartiendo su porción de pastel de calabaza con Minerva, lo que esta le agradeció con un abrazo.

La muchacha estaba sorprendida, era cierto que ella intentaba propiciar los momentos en los que podía recibir un abrazo o un simple toque de su amiga, pero jamás habría pensado que la bruja era del tipo que le gustaba el contacto físico. Y parecía que así era, con Poppy también le había visto alguna vez y entre sus compañeros de equipo celebrar las victoria eran todo abrazos y palmadas en la espalda. Así que no le daba demasiada importancia, no iba a ver cosas donde no las había, para Minerva era solo una amiga más.

Cuando pareció que todos habían terminado Dippet dió dos palmadas y dos de las mesas desaparecieron, y las otras dos se colocaron pegadas a las paredes, donde los elfos hicieron aparecer todo tipo de bebidas -ninguna alcoholica exceto en la mesa del profesorado-. Esta fue la señal para que casi todos los alumnos fuesen a sus salas comunes a cambiarse de ropa.

-Os espero aquí, id a por vuestros disfraces - les dijo Hermione a sus tres amigos.

Cuando les vio marcharse se fue corriendo al cuarto de baño. Sí, sabía por experiencia que no era buena idea ir sola al baño en Halloween, pero ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que un troll apareciese?

Sacó la ropa de un bolso sin fondo, tendría pocas cosas, pero esa había sido un indispensable desde hacía un par de años. Se miró en el espejo tras vestirse, se ató la parte baja del cabello con un lazo al estilo de 1800 y con un hechizo de glamour ocultó su pecho. Sí quería bailar con Minerva sin que supiese que era ella mejor que pensase que era un chico. Tomó con cuidado la rosa y con un último vistazo al atuendo tomó aire y salió de allí de nuevo hacia el gran comedor.

Al llegar ya había mucha gente en diversos disfraces, algunos con referencias a la cultura popular muggle, otros más tirando por criaturas mágicas, algunos simplemente iban elegantes. Algunos le miraban al pasar, con la máscara no se le podía reconocer. La música sonaba, y aunque no podía decirse que fuese una discoteca, sí que daban ganas de bailar y parecía levemente influenciada por el rock muggle.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la persona que esperaba apareció. Minerva tenía razón, iba vestida de sátira y no pudo evitar reir levemente ante la elección del disfraz. Iba del estereotipo muggle de bruja, con escoba y todo. Pero verla vestida con un tartar con los colores de su familia, una pesada túnica y un gorro puntiagudo de ala ancha le hizo acordarse demasiado de la Minerva del futuro, y eso hizo que su corazón se saltase un latido. Le vio mirar hacia varios puntos del Gran Comedor, y sabiendo que le buscaba a ella decidió entrar en acción.

Se acercó con confianza, detrás de la seguridad que le daba la máscara, hasta que quedó a pocos metros delante de la mujer. Minerva clavó sus verdes orbes sobre la acaramelada mirada de Hermione, sin saber muy bien qué cara poner, hasta que sin una palabra sacó la rosa de debajo de su capa y se la tendió con una sonrisa y una ligera reverencia.

Escuchó el pequeño grito de sorpresa y emoción que soltó Poppy y una risita de Fillius, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de la expresión confundida y azorada de la hermosa mujer frente a ella. Vio cómo su mano se acercaba al tallo sin espinas con un ligero titubeo, y cuando al final la tomó y la acercó a su cara para oler la fragancia, Hermione hizo un ligero movimiento con su mano deshaciendo el encantamiento que mantenía las mariposas convertidas en flor, haciendo que doce pares de alas rozasen suavemente la piel de Minerva y saliesen revoloteando a su alrededor.

Todos los alumnos presentes, incluso los profesores, se quedaron mirando el espectáculo, pero Hermione solo tenía ojos para el brillo en la mirada de su futura profesora.

-¿Quién eres? - preguntó con curiosidad y un deje de fascinación.

Pero la castaña solamente sonrió y le tendió la mano, no podía hablar o se descubriría.

-¡Vamos Minnie! - le dijo efusivamente Poppy, empujando levemente a su amiga que se había quedado quieta, un poco reticente ante la invitación del desconocido.

La áspera mano de Minerva se posó sobre la suave de Hermione, y esta la agarró con firmeza y tiró ligeramente de ella para guiarlas hasta la zona donde los alumnos bailaban. Sonaba una suave canción, un vals, donde el contrabajonse te metía en las entrañas y te obligaba a seguir su ritmo. Puso sus manos en posición, una tras la espalda, la otra sugetando su mano derecha. Sería la primera vez que Hermione guiaría el baile, pero no tendría problemas.

La mirada de Minerva seguía clavada en los ojos de la castaña, llena de escrutinio y curiosidad, aunque un leve tono rojizo sobre sus mejillas delataba su vergüenza ante la situación. Hermione volvió a sonreir y comenzó a moverse. El cuerpo de la bruja junto al suyo se sentía demasiado bien, como si todos los engranajes del universo encajasen. Se dejaron llevar, vueltas y vueltas al son de la música, sin apartar los ojos la una de la otra, sus corazones acelerándose cada compás, sus cuerpos más pegados de lo que se vería aceptable para la época. Hasta que la canción tocó la última nota y la música paró.

Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de que les comenzaba a faltar el aire y lentamente se separaron. Hermione hizo el amago de retirarse, pero Minerva le agarró de la muñeca.

-Espera. ¿No me dirás quién eres? - su voz tenía un poco de tristeza.

Hermione titubeó y al final se inclinó hasta estar a la altura de su oído, y susurrando y bajando el tono todo lo que pudo le respondió:

-Le Fantôme - dijo en francés, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y desaparecer entre la multitud, dejando a una confusa, pero sonriente Minerva tocando el punto donde sus labios le habían rozado.

* * *

**AHHHHHH**

**Ya sé, sé que me demoré mucho, pero este capítulo tiene demasiada carga emocional (y encima me pilló Halloween de por medio) espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo, ay :").**

**Por cierto, ¿de qué os habéis disfrazado? Yo de Anubis.**

**Ahora**** los reviews :3**

**LadyIbuprofeno:**** Me alegro que te gustase, he decidido que las hadas van a tener algo de peso en esta historia uwu así que volveréis a verlas je.**

**And**** that's all folks.**

**¡Nos vemos con el siguiente capítulo!**

**Bisu!**

**Yomi~**


	11. XI

* * *

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**11.**

-¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó Hermione cuando se acercó a su grupo de amigos.

Los tres se encontraban en una de las mesas, Minerva sentada en el banco, Poppy dando saltitos en el sitio enocionada y Filius sujetando la escoba de la escocesa con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios que acentuaba su aspecto de duende.

-¡Jean! Por fin apareces, menudo espectáculo te acabas de perder - Poppy parecía más emocionada que la propia Minerva, que solo miraba pensativa el vaso entre sus manos.

Ella les miraba con cara de no tener ni idea de qué estaban hablando.

-Parece que la señorita aquí presente tiene un pretendiente, uno bastante habilidoso vaya que sí - le explicó Filius sin quitar la sonrisa que tenía, parecía estar disfrutando del estado de estupor en el que se encontraba su amiga.

-¿Dónde has estado? - le preguntó Minerva antes de que ella pudiese comentar nada.

Hermione resopló con pesadez, teatralizando su mentira.

-Me acerqué demasiado a la mesa de los profesores y Slughorn me pilló por banda.

-¿Por banda? - preguntó Poppy extrañada.

-Es una expresión muggle - explicó la bruja - ¿qué quería?

-Nada, solo hablaba de lo burda que era esta fiesta comparada con las suyas, elegantes y exclusivas - puso los ojos en blanco.

Aquello no era del todo mentira, sí había tenido esa conversación con su profesor de pociones, solo que fue por la mañana, no en la fiesta.

-¿Slughorn quiere que pertenezcas al club de las Eminencias? - los tres tenían la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, pero yo no quiero, no quiero sus favores, puedo ganarme mis notas yo sola.

-Va a odiarte, nadie le rechaza - dijo Filius con una mueca.

-Oh, créeme, no sería el primer profesor de pociones que me odia - dijo con sorna, pensando en Snape -. Pero olvidaos de Slughorn, explicadme qué es eso del pretendiente de Minerva.

En eso las mejillas de la susodicha se tiñeron de rojo, cosa que hizo que el pecho de Hermione se inundase de un agradable cosquilleo.

Entre los tres y a trompicones por la emoción consiguieron contarle lo que había pasado.

-¿No sabes quién podría ser?

Minerva negó con la cabeza.

-No, sólo me dijo que era Le Fantôme.

Hermione arrugó la nariz, fingiendo pensar.

-¿Eso es francés no?

-Sí, iba disfrazado del Fantasma de la Ópera.

-Pues debe de ser un gran mago si pudo hacer esa transformación como si nada - dijo refiriéndose a la rosa.

El ceño de Minerva se frunció y volvió a mirar el líquido rojizo del vaso, para luego dejarlo en la mesa y levantarse.

-No me voy a seguir comiendo la cabeza por ese fantasma, voy a disfrutar porque dentro de poco no tendré vida, y tú tampoco Jean, así que vamos a bailar - y era cierto, los exámenes se acercaban.

Arrastrada por su futura profesora se vio de vuelta en el mogollón de alumnos que bailaban. Hermione solo se movía nerviosa en el sitio, sin soltar el vaso que le daba una especie de estabilidad. La canción era alegre y hacía que su cuerpo quisiese bailar, pero no era igual que las discotecas de los 90, así que se sentía incómoda. Minerva tampoco es que estuviese desmelenada, pero sí un poco ida, parecía que su pequeño encuentro le había afectado.

Por suerte Filius y Poppy se les unieron, haciendo que el ambiente fuese menos cargado para Hermione.

Al dar las once los profesores dieron por terminada la fiesta y cada uno se fue a su sala común. El camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor fue silencioso, Minerva mirándose las puntas de los zapatos que sobresalían de la túnica cada vez que daba un paso.

-Minerva, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó cuando ya estaban en la planta donde se encontraban sus habitaciones.

-Sí. Bueno. Más o menos.

-¿Quieres pasar y hablamos? - Hermione esperaba que la respuesta fuese que no. No sabía cuánto más podría mantener la mentira por esa noche.

-No, está bien, estoy cansada, ya nos vemos mañana. Buenas noches Jean - le puso una pequeña sonrisa y se despidió con la mano, entrando en su habitación.

Hermione se quedó preocupada. ¿Qué le pasaba? Solo había sido un baile con un "desconocido". ¿Por qué parecía tan turbada?

Al meterse en la cama Hermione se durmió con una sensación agridulce en el pecho.

oOoOo

Al día siguiente y ya para el resto de las semanas que vinieron el humor de McGonagall volvió a ser el de siempre. Dio por zanjado el tema de su misterioso pretendiente, y aunque Poppy insistió un par de veces y hasta propuso hacer una lista de los posibles "sospechosos", la bruja le pidió por favor que lo dejase estar. Decía que tenía demasiadas cosas como para encima tener que preocuparse de un admirador secreto.

Así que ahí quedó el tema. Hermione no estaba decepcionada, ella había tenido lo que quería, un baile con la chica que le gustaba, incluso le había dado un beso, no podía pedir mucho más. Aparte de eso daba las gracias por aquel año escolar. Jamás habría pensado que Hogwarts podía ser un lugar tranquilo. Había aprendido a esperar el desastre año tras año desde los doce.

Las clases eran normales, duras ya que se trataban del último tramo de su trayectoria escolar, pero lo esperable. Y Filius tenía razón, Slughorn comenzó a tratarle peor tras la fiesta, no era el desdén de Snape, así que era más que soportable.

Y había decidido que definitivamente necesitaba ganar algo de dinero. Así que se puso a hacer lo único que se podía hacer dentro de un colegio. Clases particulares. Sobre todo a los de quinto que se preparaban para los TIMOs.

No le daba una fortuna, pero lo suficiente como para poder tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla cuando bajaban a Hogsmeade.

-Me voy - dijo cerrando los libros y recogiendo los apuntes.

Minerva, que se encontraba frente a ella con la nariz también metida en los libros, le miró extrañada.

-¿A dónde?

-Voy a ver a Hagrid, le dije hace dos semanas que volvería por allí y aún no he ido.

Había querido retrasar un poco la visita, necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para volver a ver a las hadas.

-¿El guardabosques?

-Sí, es agradable, deberías venir algún día conmigo - supuso que Minerva y él podrían llegar a llevarse bien, sabía que en un futuro sería así.

-... tal vez.

-Genial, nos vemos luego - se despidió y salió de la biblioteca.

Parapetada con una bufanda más grande que ella y tras haber pasado por las cocinas a por unas pastas, salió del castillo hacia la cabaña del semigigante.

El cielo estaba completamente encapotado por nubes blanquecinas, y eso solo podía significar una cosa, no tardaría en comenzar la temporada de nieve.

-¡Hagrid! - dijo golpeando la puerta.

No tardó demasiado en escuchar sus pesados pasos y el ladrido de Howler.

-Oh Jean, bienvenida, pasa, te vas a helar ahí fuera.

Dentro de la cabaña el fuego ardía en la chimenea, cosa que agradeció la chica.

-Ya pensaba que no vendrías - dijo en broma.

-Sí, lo siento, es que saber que voy a volver a verlas es... demasiado.

Él asintió con un gruñido, sabía lo que la presencia de las hadas provocaba.

-Pero no podía esperar más, tampoco quiero ofenderlas.

-Está bien, te llevaré, de todos modos al ser criaturas tan longevas el tiempo no pasa igual para ellas. Pero antes siéntate y vamos a tomar un té, el Bosque Prohibido es muy frío en esta época.

La castaña puso las pastas sobre la mesa mientras él servía la bebida caliente y Howler se tumbaba en el suelo a los pies de Hermione.

* * *

**Tengo un sentimiento agridulce con este capítulo porque he tenido que tomar decisiones que afectan al desarrollo de la historia y no estoy segura de haber tomado la correcta. Pero era la necesaria para que ocurran ciertas cosas.**

**Asiii**** queee... pues así ha quedado la cosa xD**

**¡Reviews!**

**Chio Lannister: ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan demasiado los cliff hangers. No sé si mis historias serán o no buenas, pero si de algo estoy segura es que se me dan bien los finales que enganchan je. Y tranquilo, yo soy igual, la mitad de las veces no empiezo historias que no estén acabadas por no tener que esperar las actualizaciones. Los que me seguís sin haberla terminado aún me da la vida jajajaj.**

**Y**** esto es todo por hoy chicos, en el próximo sabremos qué quieren las hadas de Hermione (si es que quieren algo uwu).**

**Bisu!**

**Yomi~**


	12. XII

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**12.**

Hagrid tenía razón, el frío y la humedad que hacía dentro del bosque hacía que el aliento de Hermione se condensase en el aire. Se colocó la bufanda sobre la nariz mientras con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo seguía al hombre entre los árboles. No tardó demasiado en notar -agradecida- la calidez del pequeño oasis en el que había estado días antes.

En esa ocasión las hadas ya estaban allí, y había más de una, sentadas en flores había tres pequeñas formas humanoides que detectaron su presencia y se acercaron a ellos. Con un brillo aumentaron su tamaño, equiparando en altura al hombre y fijando su negra mirada en Hermione.

-Hagrid, nos gustaría hablar con la humana a solas - dijo el mismo hada que le había ayudado con las mariposas, Elora.

Él miró a Hermione, reticente a marcharse, pero al final se alejó entre los árboles. Ella recordó lo que le dijo en la cabaña: "Sea lo que sea lo que les interesa de ti no comas nada si te lo ofrecen. A no ser que quieras convertirte en una de ellas claro". Y por mucho que ser una criatura mágica tuviese que molar, estaba contenta con su vida, gracias.

-He visto tus recuerdos, niña del futuro, que estés aquí es un riesgo.

Obviamente se asustó. Esas no son las palabras que una espera oír en una conversación pacífica.

-Sin embargo también he visto tu corazón. He visto tu sufrimiento, ese que llevas incluso sobre la piel - Hermione sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle la cicatriz -. Si estuviese en mi mano te devolvería a tu tiempo, pero los centauros dicen que todavía no es el momento, debes permanecer aquí. Ellos no se equivocan.

¿Cómo? ¿Podían devolverle a su vida pero no lo harían porque volvía a ser víctima de algún plan divino?... "Todavía no es el momento"... ¿Significaba que alguna vez lo sería?

-Hasta entonces tenemos algo para ti.

Una de las otras hadas se puso a su lado y clavó sus ojos completamente negros en los suyos, accediendo a su mente. Segundos después la presencia salió de su cabeza y el hada asintió.

-Es digna.

Entonces sacó de las telas vaporosas que usaba como vestimenta una varita. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Era hermosa, de una madera clara, tallada de una forma que parecía que varias ramas se habían entrelazado.

-La varita que estás usando alberga demasiados fantasmas Hermione. No es para ti.

Como acto reflejo se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su abrigo. La varita que le habían robado a Bellatrix seguía ahí. Hermione la quiso cambiar mucho antes, pero tras el encierro, Ollivanders había estado de retiro, así que se contentó con aquella. Había aprendido a verla como un triunfo sobre la mujer que poblaba muchas de sus noches en forma de pesadilla. Pero era cierto que nunca se sintió correcto.

-¿Por qué? - articuló por fin.

-Vemos la justicia altruista en ti, los planes que tenías para los elfos domésticos - su tono neutro y armonioso tomó un tono de desagrado al pronunciar la última palabra -. Al final, aunque no seáis la raza superior, los humanos gobernáis el mundo, y la gente como tú es necesaria.

-Ten, no pudimos replicar la tuya antigua, tiene la misma medida y madera, pero el interior, el núcleo, es de ala de hada - dijo el segundo hada que se había acercado -. Es un material poderoso por el que se nos caza. Sin embargo las alas con las que se hicieron tu varita pertenecieron a un antepasado mío, así que al darlo de forma voluntaria lo será aún más.

Hermione tomó con delicadeza, como si tuviese entre sus manos el jarrón más caro del mundo y temiese que se fuese a caer. En el momento en el que sus manos tocaron la madera pulida una corriente recorrió su cuerpo, había sentido algo parecido al recibir su primera varita, pero la sensación había sido más intensa.

-Muchísimas gracias - dijo con los ojos aguados.

La expresión neutra de Elora se vio rota por un momento cuando una sonrisa atravesó sus labios.

-Debes tener cuidado, es una varita muy fiel, pero muy potente y protectora. No obedecerá a nadie que te la quite por la fuerza. El resto te dejamos averiguarlo a ti.

-¿Qué podría hacer para compensaros esto? - realmente se sentía sobrepasada por la amabilidad de las hadas.

-Harás grandes cosas, por nosotras y por todo el mundo mágico.

Asintió sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse. Se estaban girando para irse cuando Elora volvió a mirarle.

-Ah, una última cosa. Devuelve la otra varita a Ollivanders, ya tiene dueña.

Y de nuevo se convirtieron en luz y se marcharon volando.

Hermione se quedó quieta en el sitio, con la varita aún en alto sobre sus palmas. Tenía demasiados pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza como para centrarse en uno solo. Necesitaba pensar antes de volver con Hagrid así que se sentó en el verde césped y observó la varita entre sus manos.

El primer sentimiento que le vino fue la indignación, ¡por las tetas de Morgana!, estaba harta de verse envuelta en "los grandes problemas del mundo mágico". De que su vida no pudiese ser tranquila. No tenía suficiente con haber viajado al pasado, no, también tenía que hacer "grandes cosas". ¡UGH!

Estaba tan perdida en su rabia que no de dio cuenta de que la punta de la varita comenzaba a brillar, hasta que un fuerte sonido hizo que todo lo que se encontraba dos metros alrededor de Hermione saliese volando, dejando el suelo con espacios sin hierba y algunos tallos de flores rotos.

Un poco acongojada se dio cuenta de que había hecho un hechizo repulsor en área sin darse cuenta. Miró soprendida y algo temerosa a la varita, sí, era realmente fuerte. Pero lo bien que se había sentido al canalizar su magia por ella no tenía palabras.

-¡Jean! ¿Estás bien?

Hagrid había escuchado el estruendo y no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarse, preocupada por la alumna.

-Sí, mejor que hace mucho tiempo en realidad - dijo mientras se ponía en pie, con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué querían? - preguntó al ver que las hadas ya no estaban allí.

-Me dieron esto - le enseñé la vara de madera.

Con una mueca de asombro la mirada del hombre iba de la varita a su cara y viceversa, no creyéndose lo que veía.

-¿Quién eres? - le preguntó, incrédulo por los acontecimientos.

-Pregúntale a los centauros, ellos por lo visto sí lo saben - puso los ojos en blanco, aún no estaba del todo conforme con ello.

-Mejor nos vamos, no quiero saber qué harías de encontrarte con cualquier otra criatura - y negando con la cabeza se alejó entre los árboles, murmurando cosas que sólo él entendía.

De nuevo la vuelta fue silenciosa. Hermione pensaba en cómo justificaría la posesión de una nueva varita que ni siquiera estaba registrada... Aunque bueno, toda ella era un inmenso vacío legal. Estaría bien saber qué diablos hizo Dumbledore para que nadie sospechase de su mera existencia.

-No me vas a contar por qué les interesas tanto ¿verdad? - le preguntó tras estar largos minutos callado.

-... no puedo.

El asintió. No parecía molesto, era más bien como si se lo esperase.

-No dejes de venir a visitarme, alguien que tiene tanto interés en las criaturas mágicas no puede ser malo - y con esas palabras y una sonrisa entró en su cabaña, despidiéndose de Hermione que volvía a poner rumbo al castillo.

* * *

**Sorry por el nulo contenido de fluff en este cap, pero no pueden ser todos los caps pasteles de canela. Siento que con esto me estoy metiendo en un marrón bien gordo, pero bueno, no sería la primera vez xD**

**¿Os esperabais algo de este capítulo?**

**Reviews :D**

**LadyIbuprofeno: Siempre me ha parecido curioso que en HP se empeñen en transformar animales en objetos, así que se me ocurrió eso, aparte de que es hermoso uwu. Y gracias por pensar que es fácil de leer, ha sido una de las cosas que más he teatado de conseguir con los años :")**

**Y yap, en el próximo capítulo habrá un poquito de drama, bc Hermione has issues u.u**

**Bisu****!**

**Yomi~**


	13. XIII

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**13.**

Ya en su habitación Hermione se encontraba en un dilema mientras observaba ambas varitas sobre su escritorio. Obviamente tenía una nueva y esta sí era suya, así que iba a usarla, no era tonta. Pero... ¿de verdad tenía que devolver la varita de Bellatrix para que ella pudiese usarla más tarde para llevar a la locura a los padres de Neville, para matar y torturar? Siempre había tenido ganas de partirla por la mitad, y ahora que no la necesitaba, mucho más. El picor de la cicatriz se hizo más intenso por su rabia, así que rascó sobre la tela para calmarlo. Muchas veces había tenido la tentación de rascar tan fuerte que acabaría por arrancarsela, pero sabía que no funcionaría.

No sabía qué tenía el cuchillo de esa psicópata, pero ni siquiera en San Mungo habían sido capaces de eliminarla. La tendría siempre como un recordatorio eterno.

Al final, con un suspiro decidió guardarla en el baúl. Total, tenía como 10 años para devolverla antes de que la serpiente entrase en Hogwarts.

Para calmar su enfado decidió caminar por los pasillos del colegio, tal vez mezclarse entre los alumnos, escucharles hablar de problemas normales como el examen para el que no habían estudiado, o el último chisme, consiguiese evadirle del asunto. Pero los pasillos estaban sospechosamente desiertos.

Miró el cielo através de una ventana para asegurarse de que aún no era hora del toque de queda, y comprobó que, efectivamente, aún se veía el sol esconderse tras las colinas. Ni siquiera era la hora de la cena. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Siguió caminando, y aunque se cruzaba con gente en su camino, nunca eran los grandes grupos que se movían por allí tras las clases. Ni siquiera la biblioteca estaba demasiado llena.

En su extraño paseo el sol había terminado de ocultarse, y las sombras acentuaban las pedregosas esquinas de los pasajes, que se movían de forma fantasmagórica a causa de las llamas de los candelabros, creando espacios completamente oscuros. Fue en uno de estos donde, al estar volviendo a la Torre de Gryffindor, Hermione se encontró con una figura que le congeló la sangre en las venas.

Una mujer, de piel blanquecina, ojos desquiciados y rizos azabaches imposbles de peinar le observaba a unos metros de distancia. El fantasma de sus pesadillas le había estado persiguiendo durante todo el día en sus pensamientos, pero aquello era imposible.

-No... - dijo con un rictus de terror -. Aléjate... ¡Aléjate!

Retrocedía a la vez que la corpórea figura de Bellatrix se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa torcida y su varita, la misma que Hermione había dejado en su habitación, en alto.

-No más... por favor... - notó la humedad sobre sus pómulos y cayendo por el borde de su mandíbula, y el horror sacudiendo sus huesos cuando su espalda se chocó con una de las paredes.

-Estás muerta, ¡estás muerta, no puedes volver! - la chica se encogía sobre sí misma a cada paso que daba la otra, llorando desconsoladamente, quedando al final hecha un ovillo en el suelo. La escuchó tomar una honda respiración, y sabiendo lo que vendría cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo inevitable.

-_¡CRUCIO!_

Y aunque no sintió dolor alguno un grito desgarrador salió de sus entrañas, como si su cuerpo recordase cada una de las veces que había sido victima de aquella maldición.

-_¡Riddikulus! _\- y con una luz la mujer se transformó en un simple ratón que salió de allí corriendo.

Hermione fue capaz de escuchar unos pasos sobre su llanto, pero no podía moverse, ni respirar bien, ni siquiera abrir los ojos. No quería hacerlo y descubrir que _ella _seguía allí.

-Dios santo, Jean - notó una mano posarse sobre su espalda, ante lo que ella solo pudo temblar y encogerse más, si es que era posible. Abrazaba fuertemente su brazo izquierdo -. Jean, mírame, soy yo, Minerva, ya no está, ya se ha ido...

La calida y sólida voz de su amiga le hicieron darse cuenta de que estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, así que empezó a controlar su respiración, que se interrumpía por los hipidos del llanto. Tras unos minutos simplemente haciendo eso mientras la otra bruja acariciaba los alborotados mechones de su pelo con calma, pudo dejar su posición fetal, levantando levemente la cabeza para mirarle.

-Mi-minerva... - consiguió decir con la voz tomada a causa de los mocos.

Los ojos verdes de la bruja estaban inundados de preocupación por su amiga, la cual parecía que estaba a punto de volver a ponerse a llorar.

-Oye, shh, tranquila - se sentó a su lado y rodeó sus hombros con los brazos, posición que Hermione aprovechó para esconder su cara en su pecho, agarrar con fuerza la túnica en sus puños y volver a descargar sus lágrimas sobre Minerva.

La joven aguantó en el abrazo durante mucho rato a aquel cuerpo tembloroso por el llanto, en silencio y solo esperando a que ella se calmase.

Hermione, por su parte, solo podía pensar en el terror al que había vuelto por unos instantes. Se había visto de vuelta en la Mansión Malfoy, bajo las ataduras que le impedían defenderse de las constantes torturas a las que se estaba viendo sometida. Cada músculo de su cuerpo de había contraído cuando escuchó la maldición salir de los labios de "Bellatrix". Pensó que no podría sobrevivir de nuevo a aquello.

-¿Cómo supiste que era un boggart? - su voz sonaba frágil, y no se movió de donde estaba. Minerva tampoco le apartó.

-Se escapó uno de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Había alerta hasta que se encontrase ¿no lo escuchaste? - le explicó con voz suave.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Debía haber supuesto que algo andaba mal cuando vio la poca gente que había fuera de las salas comunes.

-Pero cómo supiste que _ella _era mi boggart.

-Estabas tan... asustada, y cuando gritaste... - perdió la voz un momento al recordar el alarido de la chica -. Solo los peores miedos podrían poner a alguien en ese estado.

Tras varios minutos más de silencio Minerva decidió que quedarse ahí no era la mejor opción.

-Ven, vamos a la Torre, aún sigue por ahí.

Hermione no tenía demasiadas fuerzas como para moverse, pero Minerva tenía razón, así que aflojó el agarre que aún mantenía sobre su túnica y con su ayuda se levantó del duro suelo para volver a los dormitorios.

* * *

**¡Estoy crying! Real que no esperaba que esto me saliese tan angstie, y esperad porque no se acaba, yo aviso.**

No** puedo evitar ponerle drama a las cosas, ya que el humor no se me da bien ps... y bueno, se acabó por hoy. No hay reviews que contestar. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo uwu.**

**Bisu****!**

**Yomi~**


	14. XIV

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**14.**

Cuando entraron en la Sala Común estaba atestada de los alumnos que preferían evitarse el mal trago. Muchos miraron a Hermione, ya que tenía los ojos hinchados y andaba de una forma que parecía muy pequeña. Disminuida. Parecieron querer acercarse a ella, porque aunque era la nueva y no la conocían desde siempre, a nadie le caía mal. Irónico, teniendo en cuenta lo poco popular que había sido en su tiempo. Pero Minerva, negando con la cabeza, se lo impidió y subieron en silencio las escaleras.

Ambas entraron en la habitación de la castaña, y mientras se movía para sentarse en la cama sintió la mirada de Minerva sobre ella. No le gustaba que la viesen así de vulnerable, normalmente a estas alturas ya se habría sobrepuesto, como siempre había hecho, y a seguir fuerte. Pero por primera vez en ocho años no tenía la obligación de seguir fuerte y ser un pilar para sus amigos. Así que se permitió estar triste, sentir el dolor, y sanar.

-¿Jean?

Levantó la mirada del suelo y se dio cuenta de que su amiga, su futura profesora, la mujer que le gustaba, se había acercado mientras estaba metida en todos esos pensamientos.

-Estoy... - la voz se le quedó en la garganta, así que carraspeó - estoy bien.

Sintió el colchón hundirse bajo el peso de Minerva, para luego notar la yema de sus dedos apartando su flequillo de los ojos, el cuál ya necesitaba un corte. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto hasta que este desapareció.

-No lo estás.

Una sonrisa sarcástica y triste apareció en los labios de Hermione. No, no lo estaba, pero el hecho de tenerla a tan poca distancia, preocupada por ella, le hacía sentir menos mal.

-La veo bastante a menudo, ya es casi como de la familia - bromeó, intentado quitarle hierro al asunto, pero le salió mal, se supone que una broma tiene que hacer gracia, y tener pesadillas recurrentes no la tenía.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Iba a responder que no de forma automática. Nunca quería hablar de ello. Pero se sorprendió a sí misma queriendo hacerlo, queriendo destripar los peores días de su vida delante de Minerva. Y para una vez que quería, no podía.

-No.

Los ojos de Minerva reflejaron una chispa de decepción, cosa que no duró demasiado ya que supo esconderla, pero estaban muy cerca y Hermione sabía ver la decepción en la mirada de su maestra. Es algo que jamás cambiaría en ella. Su mirada.

-No es que... Yo, no... No puedo - la voz de Hermione pedía a gritos que por favor le creyese cuando le decía que no podía.

-Está bien, pero no empieces a llorar de nuevo por favor.

No se había dado cuenta de que un par de lagrimas se habían escapado de sus cuencas hasta que la bruja las eliminó con sus pulgares. Un corrientazo recorrió su cuerpo al sentir las palmas de Minerva sobre ambos lados de su cara, lo que hizo que su cara se calentase a niveles estratosféricos. Menos mal que estaba completamente congestionada y roja de la llantina, si no se habría dado cuenta.

Se quedaron así más tiempo del que se considerarían normal, mirándose, hasta que Minerva bajó las manos y suspiró.

-Supongo que no vas a bajar a cenar - dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Te subiré algo de las cocinas cuando termine, ¿vale?

Volvió a responder con la cabeza, esta vez asintiendo. Estaba tratando de mantener a raya el ritmo de su corazón. Había estado tan cerca de mandarlo todo al garete y simplemente besarla...

Minerva se dio la vuelra para salir por la puerta cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Minerva... - dijo, y al ver que se giraba para mirarle continuó -. Gracias.

-Para algo estamos las amigas - y con una última sonrisa se fue.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre la cama, intentando no hiperventilar. Su corazón le dolía del sentimiento tan grande que seguía creciendo en su interior. Diablos, esto ya no se podía comparar con el cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que había sentido con el resto. Y aunque quería negarlo, gritarle al cielo que no era así, uno no puede engañarse a sí mismo.

-Me estoy enamorando. Mucho.

Tras esa sentencia soltada al aire resopló y se colocó bien en la cama. Le dolía la cabeza muchísimo, habían sido demasiadas cosas para un día y le empezaban a pesar los ojos. Así que inevitablemente se quedó dormida.

Como no podía ser de otra manera conocía muy bien el escenario que formó mi subconsciente. En esta ocasión estaba viviendo el sueño desde fuera. Pero eso no hacía que fuese menos doloroso. Verse a sí misma amarrada con cadenas a la pared, escuchar sus propios alaridos y súplicas, los intentos de no romperse en mil pedazos, dejarse ir para no sentir el delirante dolor. Nunca dejaba de intentar luchar, porque aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada, en el momento en el que lo aceptase estaría perdida.

Aún tuvo fuerzas para gritar mientras sentía el cuchillo atravesar la piel de su brazo. Sentía el agobiante peso de su verdugo sobre ella, el placer de provocarle tal dolor estaba en sus ojos, y ella solo podía llorar. Se encontraba en un rincón de la inmensa habitación, observando toda la escena mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, gritando cuando la Hermione del sueño gritaba. Hasta que abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue a Minerva.

Sujetaba sus muñecas con una mano y sacudía su hombro con la otra. Notó la humedad de la almohada, el desastre de sábanas que era su cama. Y antes de que ninguna pudiese decir algo Hermione salió corriendo de la habitación para entrar en el cuarto de baño de su planta y echar lo poco que le quedaba en el estómago por la taza del váter.

Cuando ya no tenía nada que vomitar, a pesar de que las náuseas seguían ahí, se apoyó en la pared del cubículo donde se encontraba y se limpió la boca con la manga mientras las lágrimas no parecían querer parar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a pesar de estar muerta tenía que perseguirle? Muchas veces se preguntaba si alguna vez llegaría a superarlo, o simplemente aprender a vivir con ello sin que controlarse su vida.

-¿Jean? - la voz de Minerva sonaba preocupada, como si no supiese muy bien que hacer.

-Pensaba que lo estaba consiguiendo ¿sabes? - sorbió los mocos que se aguaban por el llanto -. Hacía mucho que no tenía una pesadilla tan fuerte...

Cualquier corazón se hubiese encogido por la voz con la que había hablado Hermione, completamente vacía de esperanza. El de Minerva no fue la excepción, que observaba a su disminuida amiga tirada en el suelo, deshecha.

-He visto a los hombres más grandes y fuertes derrumbados por la guerra, la muggle y la mágica - comenzó a contar mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura de la chica -. No sé lo que te haya podido pasar, quiero suponer que algún fanático de Grindelwald te hizo esto. No te sorprendas por mi conclusión, nadie usa un cruciatus así como así. A lo que quiero llegar es que por lo que he visto eres más fuerte que cualquiera de esos hombres de la guerra. Si puedes vivir con esto y sonreír como lo haces, lo peor ya ha pasado.

Durante todo su discurso había estado pasando su mano por uno de los brazos de Hermione, y las lágrimas se habían pausado. Solo una persona le había hablado así aparte de ella, y había sido ella misma, cuarenta años en el futuro. Dios, llevaba tanto tiempo enamorándose de ella que no sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta.

-¿Vamos a la habitación? - le preguntó cuando vio que ya no lloraba.

Hermione asintió y apoyándose en la taza se puso en pie, tiró de la cadena y con el brazo de Minerva sosteniéndole volvieron al cuarto de la chica. Nunca había agradecido tanto el tener una habitación para ella sola.

-Minerva... - le dijo, dudando entre sí pedírselo o no.

Ella le miró, en señal de que le estaba escuchando.

-Sé que has hecho muchas cosas por mí hoy, pero... podrías... ¿podrías quedarte?

Minerva pareció pensárselo, debatirse, pero al final puso una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, vamos a dormir anda.

* * *

**Prometo que ya se acaba el angst... por ahora. Drama es mi segundo nombre, sorry xD En realidad no, no tengo segundo nombre :v**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Hermione por fin se ha dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos son más profundos de lo que creía, y va a ser difícil, sobre todo con una Minerva tan atenta.**

**Reviews****:**

**ChioLannister: Efectivamente, el incidente con el boggar ha provocado que la preocupación de Minerva le haga querer protegerla, y por lo tanto se van a acercar.**

**LadyIbuprofeno****: a pesar de que me gusta meter drama, no me gusta hacer sufrir demasiado a los personajes (algunos ya lo han pasado realmente mal), así que el boggart ya hizo su función en esta historia. Me alegro que te guste tanto jo, y que este cap haya saciado tus ganas de que Minerva consuele a Hermione jaja. Y por las hadas ni te preocupes, es cierto que nada es gratis, pero tampoco van a hacer nada malo.**

**El siguiente**** capítulo ya está en proceso así que no tardaré mucho en subirlo. ¡Hasta pronto!**

**Bisu!**

**Yomi~**


	15. XV

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**15.**

Un molesto cosquilleo en la nariz le hizo recobrar la consciencia. Aún no había abierto los ojos, los notaba secos bajo los párpados, y sentía la boca pastosa. Pero un agradable calorcito le tentaba a volver a quedarse dormida. No fue posible, ya que se sentia extrañamente descansada.

Ya más cien el mundo de los vivos, siendo conse nte de su propio cuerpo, notó que el calor procedía de otro cuerpo en el que se encontraba completamente enroscada. Sobresaltada abrió los ojos, pero sin moverse. Se encontró a sí misma con la cara acomodada en el cuello de nada más y nada menos que Minerva. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y los recuerdos del día anterior se agolparon en su mente. El boggart, la pesadilla, _Bellatrix._ Inspiró hondo, no queriendo regodearse en su sufrimiento, y se concentró en todo lo que le había ayudado Minerva. No se había separado de ella excepto para ir a cenar, y había roto las normas al pasar por las cocinas a por comida para ella. Además, como el resto de las camas no estaban hechas había accedido a dormir con ella. En la misma cama. Uff...

Hermione quería estrechar con fuerza el cuerpo de la mujer, que aún dormía. Pero no lo hizo por miedo a despertarle, así que se quedó quieta, con los ojos cerrados, aspirando el aroma de Minerva. Olía a una mezcla de hierbas para té y cera de pulir escobas, aparte de algo muy conocido, el cuero de las tapas de los libros. Era una mezcla fascinante, que junto al contacto físico hacia que a la castaña le diese vueltas la cabeza.

No pudo evitar compararlo con la otra Minerva. Su habitación olía parecido, a libros, té y algo de perfume. Sólo faltaba el toque de la cera. Hermione se dio cuenta de que era como si una parte de su esencia se hubiese peridido por el camino, y notó su ánimo decaer al saber que así había sido tras el accidente que le haría imposible volver a jugar al quidditch.

No pudo seguir con esos pensamientos porque Minerva giró la cabeza y tuvo el mismo cosquilleo molesto que le había depertado. No era otra cosa que el pelo de la bruja en su nariz, parecía que el moño que se había hecho antes de acostarse se le deshizo, desparramando su largo cabello negro por la almohada y bajo la nariz de Hermione. Aparte de la cabeza, su amiga había acomodado su cuerpo, girándolo levemente y quedando uno de sus brazos rodeando la cintura de una muy agitada Hermione. Pensaba que, si no se despertaba por la hora, se despertaría por lo fuerte que sonaba su corazón. Ni en sus mejores sueños se había imaginado esta escena. Podía quedarse así para siempre.

Lástima que ese "para siempre" hubiese durado 10 minutos.

El cambio de respiración de Minerva le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba saliendo del sueño. Ella se hizo la dormida para que no notase que se había quedado abrazada a ella mientras estaba despierta. Un pequeño gruñido indicó que ya estaba prácticamente consciente, pero de repente todo fue silencio. Solo se escuchaba el aire saliendo de los pulmones de Hermione. Pasaron varios segundos así, haciendo que la mujer se viese tentada a abrir los ojos para ver qué estaba pasando. Hasta que sintió el peso del brazo de Minerva desaparecer de su torso, llorando un poco por dentro porque su momento feliz hubiese acabado. Sin embargo notó las yemas de los dedos de su futura profesora sobre la piel de su sien, moviéndolas suavemente hacia su mandíbula y apartando un mechón de cabello. Hermione estaba en el séptimo cielo cuando Minerva apartó la mano rápido, como si se hubiese quemado. Entonces todo volvió a la normalidad. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

-Jean, despierta - dijo tras haberse separado del cuerpo de la chica.

Hermione fingió todas las fases por las que había pasado hacía un rato.

-¿Hay clase? - preguntó con voz somnolienta.

-No, es sábado - dijo con algo de humor en la voz mientras salía de la cama. Hemione echó de menos su presencia enseguida.

-¿Entonces por qué me despiertas? - dijo con un mohín. En realidad quiso decir "¿por qué has salido de la cama en vez de abrazarme durante toda la mañana?"

-Porque el lunes tenemos examen de Aritmancia avanzada, y no sé tú, pero yo quiero repasar.

-¿Y el boggart? - no quería salir de la Torre con ese bicho dando vueltas por ahí.

-Lo cazaron durante la cena - Minerva cruzó su mirada con la de la castaña por primera vez aquella mañana y se acercó a ella -. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Hermione se incorporó en la cama y salió de ella, sonriendo a su amiga.

-Genial, muchas gracias por todo, incluso has dormido en una cama diminuta porque yo te lo pedí... muchas gracias - y como su cuerpo se lo pedía, abrazó a la chica frente a ella, quien le devolvió el abrazo inmediatamente.

-Me tenías muy preocupada - el agarre de sus brazos se apretó.

Cuando se separaron abrió la boca para decir algo pero pareció pensárselo.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que necesites Minerva...

-¿Me lo contarás algún día? - dijo de forma aprehensiva, por la posible respuesta de la castaña.

-... puede - le respondió. Quería ser sincera, y parecía que eso había sido suficiente para su amiga.

-Está bien - le sonrió -. Voy a cambiarme, ¿bajamos juntas a desayunar?

-Claro, ve, ahora nos vemos.

**oOoOo**

La mañana transcurrió de forma normal. La gente que le había visto llegar, toda llorosa, a la Sala Común actuaba de diversas maneras. Algunos parecían querer acercarse, otros actuaban normal, como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero ninguno le miró con lástima y eso lo agradeció.

Ese día se lo pasó junto a Minerva en la biblioteca, haciendo cientos de ejercicios como los que deberían caer en el examen, hasta que Hermione se dio cuenta de la hora.

-Tengo clase con unos amigos de Filius, nos vemos en la cena.

-Espera. ¿Ravenclaw te ha pedido ayuda?

Hermione se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa mientras sacudió su varita para que los libros que estaba usando volviesen a sus estantes, dioses, qué bien se sentía usar esa varita, con la otra siempre tenía que estar imponiendo su autoridad.

-Han visto que los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff a los que ayudo han mejorado, y no quieren perder la cabecera. Cuestión de orgullo.

-Vaya... oye, ¿y esa varita?

Hermione se quedó paralizada. Entre todo lo que había ocurrido ayer no se había planteado cómo explicar lo de su nueva varita.

-Llevo intentando conseguir una nueva desde hace un par de meses, la que estaba usando... eh... no era mía.

Minerva no dijo nada durante varios segundos, mirando la nueva varita, y Hermione tenía miedo de que ella quisiese indagar más.

-Es bonita.

-Te la iba a enseñar ayer pero... bueno...

-Está bien, no te preocupes - le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa -. Vete o llegarás tarde.

-Uy, sí, hasta luego - se despidió para echar a andar rápido hacia el gran comedor donde daba clase a casas ajenas a la suya.

Y a pesar de la aceptación de su historia por parte de Minerva, la mujer pensó que se le escapaba algo.

* * *

**Ay, so cutes, ****real que me muero de amor.**

**Sé que dije que no iba a tardar en actualizar, pero es que aunque hace un par de días que tengo este terminado tengo el capítulo 16 completamente atragantado. Y me gusta tener el próximo medio escrito antes de subir el anterior. Pero ya me harté, así que subo este y ya se verá qué pasa con el próximo. Auf...**

**Por el resto, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo si es que algún día quiere ser escrito :)**

**Bais!**

**Yomi~**


	16. XVI

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Atención****: Lemon 7u7**

* * *

**16.**

Las pesadillas habían desaparecido. Hermione estaba realmente asombrada, desde el episodio del boggart llevaba tres semanas sin tener un solo sueño, sin despertarse en medio de la noche o insomnio. Tal vez la experiencia había servido como terapia de choque. También podía ser que las infusiones que se tomaba desde entonces con Minerva antes de dormir ayudasen. No lo sabía, pero daba las gracias por ello.

Aun así, teniendo en cuenta que la vida seguía igual, había algo que le mantenía con la mosca detrás de la oreja, y era la actitud de Minerva. Estaba... como pensativa, seria y mucho más dentro de sí misma que de costumbre. A veces le sorprendía mirándola intensamente, como si estuviese muy concentrada en un puzzle o acertijo.

Le preguntó a Poppy y Filius, pero ellos simplemente se encogieron de hombros como si su comportamiento fuese de lo más normal.

-Es así, sobre todo cada vez que se acercan exámenes. Ya la irás conociendo. - le dijeron.

Pero el caso era que ella _ya_ conocía a Minerva. La había conocido durante ocho años, había sido casi una madre para ella. Se preocupaba por todos sus Gryffindor, por todos los alumnos en realidad, pero con Hermione siempre había sentido debilidad, y eso lo sabia perfectamente la castaña. Y había sido un poderoso referente para ella, así que había observado su estoico y férreo comportamiento, y su indomable pasión por mucho tiempo. Y aunque ahora era mucho más joven, las manías son muy difíciles de perder, y la seriedad de su amiga distaba mucho de ser "concentración".

Esto frustraba mucho a Hermione, que desde la noche que durmieron juntas lo único que quería era estar cada vez más y más cerca de la bruja escocesa. Y aunque seguía compartiendo la mayor parte de las horas con ella, de poco servía si estaba ausente.

Así que decidió hablar con ella. Tenía la sensación de que tenía que ver con ella, sino, no tenía sentido. Hasta la noche que durmieron juntas la relación que habían mantenido era completamente diferente. Y había aguantado demasiado para ver si se le pasaba a ella solita, pero tres semanas ya era suficiente.

Sabía que el momento en el que Minerva estaba de mejor humor era tras los entrenamientos, por lo tanto el mejor momento para abordarle. Agradeció que la próxima semana hubiese partido contra Slytherin ya que hacía que entrenasen todos los días. Precisamente debían de estar en ese instante en el campo, así que cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y salió disparada hacia los terrenos del castillo. Por el camino se cruzó con el equipo, que ya habían salido, pero Minerva no estaba entre ellos.

-Hola chicos ¿buen entrenamiento? - preguntó.

-Hey Jean, sí ha estado bien - dijo el buscador, al que le daba clase de vez en cuando -. Supongo que buscas a Minerva.

Asintió y el chico le sonrió.

-Se ha quedado un rato más ella sola, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo en el campo. De todos modos le toca el campo a los de Sly, dudo que tarde mucho más en salir, puedes esperarle si no tienes prisa - el chico era super agradable.

-Gracias Bobby, eso haré, hasta luego chicos - se despidió de todos los miembros y volvió a poner rumbo hacia el interior del campo.

Pero no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Hermione asumió que ya habría acabado y estaría en los vestuarios cambiándose. Era curioso que teniendo los baños de los prefectos Minerva prefiriese usar los cambiadores del campo tras los entrenamientos. Iba repasando mentalmente todo lo que planeaba decirle cuando se quedó completamente en shock. Notaba cómo el calor iba en aumento por todo su cuerpo.

Estaba quieta, paralizada, delante del cuerpo desnudo de su futura profesora. Observó cómo se deshacía la trenza y los mechones largos de su cabello caían entre sus omóplatos, ondulandose por toda su nívea y trabajada espalda, guiando la mirada de cualquiera que observase hacia un pequeño pero redondo trasero que Minerva hacia un gran trabajo ocultando. Notó su boca secarse cuando avanzó hasta las duchas, que era básicamente un espacio abierto con varias regaderas, y la encendió. El movimiento de su cuerpo sin nada que lo cubriese se quedaría grabado para siempre en la retina de Hermione.

El calor de la sala aumentaba a medida que el de su cuerpo lo hacía. Casi pierde las fuerzas en las piernas cuando un sonido de placer salió de la garganta de la chica cuando entró bajo el agua caliente, que relajaba sus tensos músculos.

El casi giro que hizo cuando pasó sus manos por su cara y pelo le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba en una posición perfectamente visible, así que lentamente e intentando no hacer ruido se escondió en un sitio donde ella podía ver, pero era complicado que Minerva le descubriese.

No se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Lo suyo ya se estaba convirtiendo en acoso, pero es que realmente no podía dejar de mirarle. Se deleitó con cada curva, cada músculo marcado, cada movimiento, que normalmente no se veía bajo las capas de su extremadamente conservador uniforme -y no es que su ropa de calle fuese mucho más reveladora-. No fue hasta que Minerva se giró y fue capaz de ver sus firmes pechos y el vello que ocultaba su entrepierna que no pudo contener un gemido quedo. Su respiración se cortó, y ni siquiera su corazón parecía querer hacer ningún ruido. Minerva se había quedado quieta bajo el agua, tensa. Pero enseguida se relajó y siguió con la ducha.

Hermione, sintiendo que había tentado demasiado su suerte, apuntó con la varita hacia la bruja desnuda y lanzó un silencioso _muffilato_, lo que le dio banda ancha para poder salir de allí sin que se le escuchase, mientras se escondía tras todo lo que podía hasta llegar a la puerta e irse de alli como alma que lleva el diablo.

No se detuvo hasta que llegó a su habitación, con su corazón galopando casi fuera de su pecho. La escena que acababa de vivir se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, dilatando el tiempo, enfocando en ciertas partes, saboreando las imágenes que acababa de obtener.

Aunque Hermione se había visto deleitándose con el físico de Minerva muchas veces, nada se podía comparar con eso. Se fijaba en la forma y brillo de sus ojos, en su afilada mandíbula, o sus labios finos. Ahora estaba pensando en la redondez de su trasero, la firmeza de sus pechos y los andominales en su vientre.

Sinceramente no sabía cómo iba a mirar de nuevo a su amiga. Cada vez que lo pensaba se moría de vergüenza, lo que había hecho estaba mal... Dada la situación, y que no podría fingir con el acontecimiento tan reciente, decidió que no iría a cenar. Ya lo afrontaría al día siguiente en clase. Así que se cambió el uniforme por el camisón y se puso a repasar lo que habían dado ese día, tener un crush del tamaño del Big Ben por Minerva no era motivo para descuidar sus estudios. No lo había hecho con un loco psicópata intentando matarles cada cinco minutos, no lo haría por un enamoramiento.

Escuchó a sus compañeros armar revuelo por el pasillo, signo de que se iban al comedor, y cuando vio que era inútil intentar concentrarse en el temario guardó todo e intentó ahogar sus recuerdos durmiendo. Fue misión imposible. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba el agua cayendo por la blanca piel de Minerva, el pelo lacio pegado a su espalda, incluso los pezones que coronaban sus pechos se hacían más nítidos cada vez que rebobinaba.

Se sintió agobiada bajo las mantas, sofocada por el calor que sentía por todo su cuerpo. Y muy a su pesar sabía que solo había una forma de calmarlo, sino, no dormiría en toda la noche.

Su mano derecha, siguiendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos, se colocó sobre su muslo, tirando hacia arriba del borde del camisón. El simple roce de la tela sobre sus piernas ya le hacía temblar de anticipación. No fue hasta que lo tuvo enrollado en su cintura que pasó sus dedos sobre la tela de su ropa interior, y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño jadeo al notar lo mojadas que estaban. Empapadas. Con razón le molestaban tanto. Decidió que era una tontería dejárselas, así que las deslizó y las dejó caer al suelo. En el proceso había apretado sus muslos, creando presión en su centro, y no sabía muy bien si eso le aliviaba o por el contrario le encendía más.

Encogió las piernas y las abrió, haciendo con las mantas una pequeña tienda de campaña, y volvió a llevar sus dedos hacia su vagina. La sentía palpitar. Cuando sus yemas acariciaron de abajo a arriba los labios, recogiendo los fluidos Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con gusto. Tocó su hinchado clítoris y mordió su labio inferior para evitar hacer ruido. Sus dedos resbalaban sobre su entrepierna. Había querido algo rápido, un simple alivio para poder dormir, pero se encontró tocando lentamente sus pliegues, disfrutando de cada centímetro por el que sus dedos jugaban. En ningún momento le había abandonado la imagen de Minerva en las duchas.

Imaginó que eran sus largos y fuertes dedos los que recorrían su humedad, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a darle una especial atención a su clítoris. Hermione introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior, y la otra mano, que estaba agarrando las sábanas, se metió por debajo del camisón, aferrándose a uno de sus pechos, pellizcando su pezón.

Contenía la respiración, privándose a sí misma del aire. Sus pulmones ardían y su excitación crecía. Sus dedos trabajaban en su interior, curvándose, rozando las sensibles paredes de su vagina, y los casi inaudibles sonidos que se ahogaban en su garganta rebotaban en sus oídos. Tenía los dientes apretados con fuerza y notaba la saliva acumularse en su boca. Pensaba que ya no podría aguantar más sin respirar cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó para inmediatamente comenzar a sacudirse. Sus ojos y boca se abrieron mucho, y a pesar de eso ningún sonido a parte de jadeos se escuchó en su habitación.

Cuando su cuerpo se relajó, quedando como un muñeco de trapo sobre la cama, Hermione sacó lentamente y con un pequeño gemido, sus dedos de su interior. Su corazón aún galopaba, y su pecho quemaba por la falta de oxigeno previa. Se quedó mirando el techo durante un tiempo indefinido, disfrutando de los remanentes del orgasmo.

Comenzaban a pesarle los párpados cuando varios golpes sonaron en la madera de la puerta. Diablos. ¿Justo ahora? Pensaba dejarlo pasar, pero parecía que la persona al otro lado era muy insistente. Pff.

-Voooy - dijo con desgana y la voz un poco ronca.

Limpió su mano en las sábanas, se arregló el camisón y al abrir la puerta notó como los ovarios se le subían a la garganta.

-¿Minerva?

* * *

**Bueno, parece que al final sí ha salido el capítulo... vaya que si ha salido JAJAJA**

**Sorry por dejaros así pero no le gusta superar las 2000 palabras en este fic (es más, creo que este es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento).**

**Aparte, para seros sincera, me gusta esta clase de final xD.**

**Hoy**** no hay reviews, así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**

**Bisu!**

**Yomi~**


	17. XVII

* * *

**Disclaimer****: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**17.**

-¿Minerva?

La bruja al principio no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a observar a Hermione.

-¿Estabas ya en la cama? ¿Tan temprano?

-Ehh... sí, hoy ha sido un día liado, estoy cansada - dijo, esperando que su amiga le dijese qué necesitaba. Pero Minerva solo estaba callada frente a ella -. ¿Qué querías?

-¿Puedo pasar?

Ella asintió, un poco insegura de si tenerla en la misma habitación, solas, después de lo que acababa de hacer, sería lo más indicado. Hermione cerró la puerta cuando ambas estaban dentro y al girarse se sobresaltó cuando el rostro de Minerva se colocó a menos de diez centímetros del suyo.

-¿Pasa... pasa algo? - dijo, intentando tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Su espalda se pegó a la madera y parecía que Minerva no tenía intenciones de separarse.

-No has bajado a cenar.

-Te he dicho que estaba cansada... solo quiero meterme en la cama.

Hermione consiguió escabullirse de la pequeña encerrona y se acercó a su cama, dándole la espalda. Tenía los puños apretados con fuerza, cada vez era más y más difícil controlarse. Tenía que echar a Minerva de la habitación, _ya._-Te vi.

¿Qué?

-¿Qué? - dijo girándose con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Te vi, Jean - declaró dando un paso hacia ella -. En los vestuarios. Sabía que eras tú.

Hermione retrocedía, sintiéndose mareada y con la culpa comiéndose sus entrañas.

-Yo... no pret... Espera. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Una sonrisa gatuna apareció lentamente en los labios de Minerva, y podría jurar que sus ojos esmeralda relucían con otro brillo.

-Porque quería que me vieses.

Hermione no sabía cómo sentirse. Por una parte la información le había dejado de piedra, pero por otra el aliento de Minerva sobre su oreja le hizo sentir como la gelatina.

-¿Y esto?

La chica miraba al suelo con la ironía pintada en la cara, y la castaña no pudo evitar ponerse del color de un coche de bomberos. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería sin necesidad de mirar. Y no pudo evitar pegar un pequeño salto cuando sintió las yemas de sus dedos acariciando su culo.

-Así que es verdad - su tono destilaba burla -. No llevas bragas, vaya... Y has salido a recibirme así.

Una risa ronca resonó en los oídos de Hermione, que se estremeció. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Todo esto es por lo de la ducha, por verme, ¿verdad? - su boca seguía muy cerca de su oido, y su cuerpo, solo cubierto por un camisón, pegado por completo al de Minerva.

Fue la sensación humeda de la lengua de su futura profesora la que le hizo soltar el primer gemido y sujetarse con fuerza a su cintura.

-Me encantaría seguir con esto, pero... ¿no tienes clase?

Fue lo último que escuchó Hermione antes de abrir los ojos y notar que el sol le pegaba en la cara.

¡Diablos!

Había sido todo un maldito sueño, en algún punto después de masturbarse se había quedado dormida. Y ahora estaba caliente y frustrada.

Con ese mal humor se preparó para ir a desayunar. Su estómago no le perdonaría saltarse esa comida también.

A pesar del sueño, se sentía completamente descansada, dada la cantidad de horas que había dormido. De hecho, se había levantado tan temprano que en el gran comedor apenas había unas pocas personas sueltas, casi durmiéndose sobre sus pergaminos e intentando comerse un pedazo de bizcocho.

Se sentó en el banco y tomó una jarra con leche que se mantenía caliente mágicamente, como toda la comida que lo necesitase. Como estaba bastante hambrienta, decidió que tampoco pasaría nada por desayunar un poco más pesado ese día. En ello estaba cuando empezaron a llegar más alumnos, y entre ellos, obviamente, el motivo de su agitación.

Notó como se sentaba a su lado, no le había mirado, pero podía distinguir su olor. De repente las formas que hacían sus huevos revueltos se habían convertido en lo más interesante del mundo.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días - murmuró mientras seguía comiendo.

Escuchó cómo se servía su propio desayuno.

-¿Te encontrabas mal anoche?

-No, ¿por?

Minerva sabía que ella sabía a qué se refería, así que guardó silencio durante unos segundos, pero decidió seguirle el juego a Hermione.

-No bajaste a cenar.

-Ah, sí, estaba cansada.

La voz de Hermione era desganada, no tenía ganas de tener esta conversación. No tenía ganas de pasarlo mal. Y definitivamente no tenía ganas de estar enamorada de ella.

Sentía la mirada de ella sobre su cuerpo, y deseaba que la apartase porque _quemaba_.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás rara - dijo con tono acusatorio.

El chirrido del tenedor sobre el plato resonó en los oídos aún adormecidos de los alumnos, provocando muecas de disgusto. El puño de Hermione se había cerrado con fuerza alrededor del cubierto, provocando el desagradable sonido.

_¿Cómo se atrevía?_

¿Que _ella_ estaba rara? Minerva llevaba tres semanas perdida en su mundo, ¿pero ella no podía estar "rara" un día? Podría haber estallado allí mismo, ser la protagonista de los cuchicheos de la semana. Pero tampoco tenía ganas. Así que respiró y miró a la chica a su lado.

-¿Qué dices? Estoy bien - le puso una pequeña sonrisa a la cara seria de Minerva.

Vio que abría la boca, pero varios chillidos característicos del correo le interrumpieron. Los alumnos miraron hacia arriba, esperando a ver si alguna de las lechuzas era para ellos. Una lechuza, con el ejemplar de ese día del Profeta, se posó delante de Minerva que le ofreció una loncha de jamón a la plancha e inmediatamente se marchó.

-Vaya, deberíamos pasar por Honeydukes cuando bajemos mañana...

Hermione miró el periódico que su amiga inclinaba para que ella pudiese leer.

_"Viernes 5 de octubre._

**_Pequeño negocio inventa el dulce para estas navidades._**

_El dueño de la tienda de dulces predilecta de los alumnos de Hogwarts, Honeydukes, ha revolucionado el mercado con un nuevo producto. Se trata de unas ranas__ de chocolate ¡que saltan y todo! Pero no tires el envoltorio, que lo mejor del dulce es el cromo coleccionable de su interior. Tiene pinta de que estas navidades no van a faltar en todas las casas, tiendas de todo Reino Unido ya están haciendo pedidos de este dulce._

_En una entrevista con el dueño y creador nos comentó el extraño origen de esta chocolatina: "Hace unos meses una señorita entró en mi tienda preguntando precisamente por estos dulces, pero yo jamás había oído de ellos. Tenían tan buena pinta que quise pedírselos inmediatamente a mi proveedor. Solo me fui unos segundos para coger pergamino y pluma, necesitaba más detalles sobre esas ranas. Pero cuando volví ella ya no estaba. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando mi proveedor me dice que lo que le estoy pidiendo ¡no existe! Obviamente tuve que aprovechar el tirón, así que tras un tiempo tuvimos el producto. Y aquí estamos. Me gustaría dar las gracias a la muchachita que entró ese día en mi tienda, si es que existe". Estas fueron las palabras..."_

El artículo continuaba, pero la cara de Hermione ya estaba blanca como la cera. Esa "señorita" había sido ella misma. Por su culpa existían las Ranas de chocolate. Pero...

Empezó a pensar en bucles espacio-temporales extraños. Pero hacía tiempo que había decidido dejarlo porque le daba dolor de cabeza, así que esta vez hizo lo mismo. Genial. Gracias a ella las ranas existían, de nada mundo.

-Sí, tienen buena pinta.

-¿No te gustan los dulces?

-Claro que sí - Hermione miró extrañada a Minerva por esa conclusión.

-No, es que nunca te he visto entrar en Honeydukes, eso es todo - se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

La castaña resopló con sorna.

-No pienso pegarme con los chavales de tercero por unos dulces, aquello es un infierno - no era su principal motivo, pero hasta en su tiempo pasaba de ir a la tienda justo por esa razón.

-Pues tienes razón.

Sentía que había sido la conversación más fría que había tenido con Minerva hasta el momento. Pero no iba a ser ella la que cambiase eso. Tal vez si continuaban así Hermione podría olvidar sus sentimientos. Porque estas semanas habían sido dolorosas, y después de lo de anoche no podía seguir así. Sentía un molesto picor en las palmas de sus manos cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, hambrientas del contacto con su piel. Su corazón corría hasta doler cada vez que se sostenían la mirada más tiempo del normal.

-¿Entonces vas a ir mañana al Hogsmeade? - y a pesar de lo dicho, no pudo evitar continuar la conversación.

Porque estar con Minerva era como una droga. Dañino pero irresistible.

-Sí, ¿tú no?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Ultimamente no me concentro y quiero estudiar para los exámenes de la semana que viene. Pensé que harías lo mismo.

-Qué va, el partido contra Slytherin me tiene estresada, necesito desconectar.

-Entiendo.

-Vamos, tenemos DCAO y Dumbledore no perdona.

-¿Qué más da? Somos Gryffindor, hazme caso que no nos va a pasar nada.

Una chispa de diversión resplandeció en el verde de sus ojos, Minerva estaba al tanto de la predilección del profesor por los leones, pero jamás se atrevería a decirlo tan a la ligera como Hermione. La consideraba descarada por ello. Aún así parecía que por ese segundo ambas habían vuelto a conectar de alguna manera, y eso hizo que en el pecho de Hermione se instalase un agradable calorcito.

* * *

**Vuelvo a decir que se me da mal el relleno. Pero a veces es necesario. Este capítulo es necesario para el desarrollo de personajes así que me fastidio u.u**

**Reviews**** :D**

**ChioLannister: Ups x2**

**foxXwings: Si no es por vosotros, es por mí, me gusta el ritmo que se crea con esa cantidad de palabras xD Y gracias a tí por leerlo uwu**

**LadyIbuprofeno: Minerva quiere muchas cosas, otra cosa es que las pida.**

**Espero**** que os haya gustado el capítulo a pesar de que llega tarde. ¡Nos vemos!**

**Bisu!**

**Yomi~**


	18. XVIII

* * *

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**18.**

-¡Vamos Slytherin!

Animaban unos.

-¡Gryffindor campeón!

Animaban otros.

La verdad es que parecía que la gente iba a saltar de las gradas de lo metida que estaba en el partido. Hermione podía jurar que jamás había visto un partido tan reñido como el que estaba presenciando en ese momento. Podría ser comparable a las decenas de duelos que había visto durante toda la guerra... aunque bueno, bastante menos mortífero.

Cada vez que Slytherin marcaba, Gryffindor lo hacía inmediatamente después. Así que tenían claro que lo que haría ganar a alguno de los dos equipos sería el atrapar la Snitch. Por lo que cada vez que la pelotita dorada aparecía a la vista aquello era animal, como ver a dos águilas pelearse por la misma presa.

-¡Wilson, Wilson, Wilson!

Cada vez que el buscador pecoso de Gryffindor pasaba como una exhalación cerca de las gradas lo vitoreaban. De los dos buscadores Bobby había sido el que más cerca había estado de terminar el partido.

Pero parecía que esta Snitch era especialmente escurridiza, y ya llevaban más de hora y media sobre las escobas. Y aunque sabía que había partidos que duraban eternamente, se notaba que ya estaban agotados. Había habido cambios durante ese tiempo, los únicos que seguían en el campo desde el minuto uno eran Minerva y el mismo Bobby.

La capitana daba instrucciones de una forma completamente precisa, haciendo gala del nombre que llevaba, pero a pesar de la estrategia de batalla de la que hacía gala, los de Slytherin parecían contrarrestar a todo, así que volvían a quedar igualados.

-¡Mirad!

Alguien en las gradas donde estaba Hermione señalaba hacia arriba, dónde se podían ver a dos figuras que se acercaban en picado, cada vez más rápido, al suelo del campo. Iban hombro con hombro, empujándose entre ellos y tratando de atrapar el veloz destello al que perseguían. Todos se agolparon en el borde de las torretas, ellos se acercaban al firme cada vez más, y más, y no parecía que fuesen a parar.

Y de repente con un quiebro lateral la mano de la buscadora de Slytherin se cerró alrededor de la pelota y el partido había acabado.

Un silencio repentino invadió las gradas, y los hinchas de Slytherin estallaron en gritos y celebraciones. Las serpientes habían ganado.

Minerva.

Hermione miró hacia los jugadores de Gryffindor que aún se mantenían sobre sus escobas, procesando el desenlace. Y la mirada de Minerva se cruzó con la suya durante unos segundos. Estaban a mucha distancia, pero podía jurar que una tira de distintas emociones había pasado por sus ojos. Al final la cazadora rompió el contacto y negó con la cabeza, poniendo dirección al suelo.

Perder un partido era una cosa, perder contra las serpientes era otra muy diferente y mucho más dolorosa. Los ánimos tras el retrato de la Señora Gorda eran pésimos, y Hermione no sabía qué esperar de Minerva. Jamás le había visto perder un partido, así que no sabía de qué ánimo estaría la capitana.

El frío paisaje invernal que se presentaba tras las ventanas invitaba a quedarse en el interior, en las habitaciones o frente a la chimenea. Así que la torre de Gryffindor se encontraba excesivamente saturada, pero no era nada nuevo. Apesar de todo eso, como no fue capaz de encontrar a su amiga entre la gente, subió las escaleras hasta la última planta. Si no estaba en su habitación sólo le quedaba la biblioteca, y dudaba que estuviese de ánimos para eso.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces.

-Voooy - dijo una voz amortiguada por la madera.

Un ruido como de cristal y varios pasos después, Hermione se encontró con la sonrisa algo tensa de su amiga, hasta que pareció reconocerle y se relajó.

-Eres tú Jean.

-¿Esperabas a alguien? - preguntó, extrañada por el comportamiento de Minerva.

-No, no, ¿quieres pasar?

Asintió y entró en el espacioso cuarto cuando la chica le cedió el paso.

La habitación era amplia, no como la suya, sino más bien ajustada al espacio que una sola persona necesitaría. La estantería parecía haber sido modificada con encantamientos para poder albergar la inmensa cantidad de libros que tenía Minerva. La cama arrinconada bajo la ventana y perfectamente hecha, con un baúl en los pies. En el escritorio meticulosamente ordenado había una taza.

-¿Estabas bebiendo té?

-Eh... sí, lo necesitaba después del partido.

Hermione se giró para encararle, con la preocupación pintada en el rostro. Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, mostrando su apoyo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Minerva bajó la mirada y suspiró. Y el aliento no le olía precisamente a té.

-¿Seguro que es té? - preguntó arrugando la nariz ante aquél característico olor acre.

Sintió el hombro de la bruja tensarse bajo su mano e inmediatamente esta dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué quieres Jean?

-¿Qué? ¿Que qué quiero? Solo venía a ver cómo estabas joder, Minerva.

-Pues ya has visto que estoy bien, ahora puedes irte.

-No, no estás bien si estás bebiendo alcohol cuando está expresamente prohibido dentro del colegio - la voz de la chica de pelo indomable era cada vez más dura.

-Por todos los magos, ¡ha sido solo un partido! - los ojos de Minerva, usualmente apacibles, eran fuego.

Estaba dolida, enfadada. Hermione relajó su cuerpo y su fruncido entrecejo.

-No era solo un partido ¿verdad? - le preguntó con voz suave.

Pudo ver cómo sus defensas caían, cómo su mandíbula se destensaba, cómo perdía aquella postura agresiva, y sobre todo, cómo el fuego de sus ojos se vio apagado, ahora tenían un brillo acuoso.

-No - dijo derrotada.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-¿Puedo seguir bebiendo?

Parecía que necesitase su permiso para volver a coger la taza. Y lo entendía, ella era la que se suponía que debía hacer cumplir las normas, y se las estaba saltando. Sabía que si le decía que no, ella recapacitaría y tiraría el contenido. Pero también sabía que tal vez le aydase de alguna forma. Así que asintió.

Minerva tomó la taza y ambas se sentaron en el suelo, sobre una mullida alfombra y con la espalda reposando sobre el lateral de la cama.

-¿Quieres una? - preguntó levantando el recipiente.

-No veo por qué no... - dijo tras pensarlo unos segundos. Estaba harta de andar con pies de plomo siempre alrededor de Minerva, por lo que pensó que un poco no le sentaría mal.

Con un _accio _silencioso, una botella y otra taza flotaron hacia ellas. Así que ese era el sonido del cristal.

-Por esto estabas tan rara cuando me has abierto - le dijo con media sonrisa, mientras lo servía -. ¿Qué es, por cierto?

-Whisky de fuego.

-Tú lo que quieres es emborracharme.

La voz escandalizada de Hermione hizo que una pequeña risa se escapase del pecho de Minerva.

-Floja.

-Perdona que no todas seamos escocesas de pura cepa que podrían bebersbeberse un barril de whisky.

-Oh venga, solo es una copa, exagerada.

En realidad, Hermione tenía buen aguante. No es una cosa que le gustase pregonar, pero mientras fueron fugitivos una de las mejores formas de entrar en calor -y para sobrellevar las largas noches al lado de la radio- había sido el alcohol. No en cantidades como para no recordar ni su nombre, pero había desarrollado resistencia.

-¿Y bien? - dijo, dándole un pequeño trago al fuerte licor.

Minerva se volvió a poner seria y le imitó.

-Es mi último año en Hogwarts ¿sabes? Probablemente sean... los últimos partidos que juegue, porque por mucho que me guste el Quidditch no es a lo que quiero dedicar toda mi vida.

Minerva hablaba mirando el liquido ambarino bailar en la cerámica.

-Sé que siempre puedo apuntarme a un equipo de barrio o algo así, pero... nunca será lo mismo que aquí. No espero que lo entiedas, al final no juegas, pero es un sentimiento extraño.

-Ey, claro que te entiendo, no estoy aquí para juzgarte...

Pasó su mano despacio por su espalda, intentando consolar un poco su corazón, y recibió una mirada agradecida.

-La cosa es, que me hubiese gustado marcharme de aquí con una victoria total, cosa que ya no va a poder ser - dijo con amargura, mientras seguía vaciando la taza.

-Aún puedes llevar a tu equipo a la victoria, quedan muchos partidos, hoy has estado fantástica. Los de Slytherin eran muy agresivos y vostros habéis jugado muy bien la defensa, y encima igualabais el marcador. Sé que la defensa constante cansada mucho, y tú has estado hasta el final.

-Pensaba que no te gustaba el Quidditch, ¿cómo sabes tanto?

-Tres amigos míos eran miembros del equipo de Ilvermorny, y podían llegar a ser muy pesados. O aprendía, o me quedaba fuera de la conversación.

Tras estas palabras Hermione se descubrió echando de menos las constantes charlas entre Harry, Ginny y Ron.

-Los echas de menos eh - dijo al notar que la mano de Hermione se había detenido en su espalda.

-Sí - una sonrisa triste se instaló en sus labios, pero sacudió la cabeza y miró a su amiga -, pero hoy no es sobre mí. Cuéntame cosas.

-Ehhh ¿como qué?

-Cuéntame tu partido más memorable.

Y así las siguientes horas se llenaron de risas e historietas sobre la vida de Minerva en Hogwarts. Hermione no pudo evitar notar que la mujer evitaba siempre sacar temas familiares, pero supuso que tal vez era doloroso por algún motivo, así que no preguntó. La botella iba vaciándose a medida que las anécdotas se sucedían, y aunque no iban mal, empezaban a notar el calor en sus mejillas y cómo sus pensamientos parecían flotar.

-Sabes, no es justo. Hemos perdido por tu culpa.

Hermione miraba incrédula a su amiga.

-¡Pero si no he hecho nada!

-Sí - el rostro de Minerva era serio -.

Llegas aquí, a Hogwarts de aquella forma tan extraña. No hablas nunca sobre tu pasado. Parece que sabes más de lo que dices todo el rato. Eres un misterio Jean Granger - le dio otro trago a su bebida-. El boggart, la varita, Hagrid, tu relación con Dumbledore... y nada tiene sentido, no puedo encajar las piezas.

-Yo... eh... yo no... espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el partido?

-Pues que te metes en mi cabeza, llevas semanas aquí dentro y no sales - la voz de la bruja estaba teñida por la desesperación -. Opacas cualquier otro pensamiento, llevo semanas intentando sacarte, intentando dejar de pensar en ti, dejar de pensar que eres la única alumna de aquí aparte de mí y que podría llevar a cabo una transformación como la de Halloween, que fingiste no saber francés cuando te he visto leyendo libros en francés. Dejar de pensar que el glamour engaña a la vista, no al tacto, y que bailamos tan pegadas que... - un rubor apareció sobre sus pálidas mejillas, pero estaba lanzada, así que no dejaría de hablar -. Quiero... quiero engañarme y fingir que no me he dado cuenta de esto, que no recuerdo todas las noches aquella que dormí contigo. Quiero olvidar que quiero protegerte de cualquier cosa que pueda dañarte. Y olvidar el tacto de tu piel.

Durante todo el monólogo Hermione había sentido su corazón dejar de latir. De repente se sentía completamente expuesta. Todas las cartas que se había esforzado por ocultar estaban bocarriba sobre la mesa, y no sabía si quería afrontarlo.

Pero la voz desesperada, los ojos llorosos que casi imploraban una salida le hicieron sobreponerse a sus propios miedos. Minerva se había dado cuenta de quién era ella, y también que se estaba empezando a enamorar de una chica. Y ahora no sabía ni quién era ella misma. Minerva necesitaba ayuda.

-Está bien - dijo con tranquilidad -. Está bien sentirse así, tener miedo.

Saber que la mujer de la que estaba enamorada también tenía sentimientos por ella no estaba siendo como lo imaginaba, le estaba sabiendo demasiado agridulce.

-¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué yo? - a medida que hablaba las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-No... no lo sé - diji Hermione con dolor en la voz, y sin pensarlo demasiado pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga, y le atrajo hacia ella.

Notó cómo había dejado de respirar, pero eso no hizo que se separase de ella.

-Nunca me había enamorado... - murmuró, ocultando su cara entre las manos.

El corazón de Hermione bailaba claqué en su pecho. Pero las siguientes palabras fueron un puñal.

-Pero esto está mal.

* * *

**BOOOM.**

**No**** sé qué decir aquí. Este capítulo me ha vaciado por dentro.**

**Amén**** por el whisky de fuego.**

**Reviews :3**

**foxXwings:**** Nunca pensé que escribiría un fic de Minerva y Hermione, y aquí me tienes jajaja. Y lo del susto era mi intención muajaja**

**Chio Lannister:**** a mí tampoco me gustan mucho, pero si hago uno es porque lo considero necesario. No podía hacer este capítulo tal y como tenía a Hermione y Minerva en el anterior, necesitaba un mínimo de reconexión. Y tú presiona, que si no ya ves, una semana pa esto xD**

**Nuria Moya: Relax mujer, que no he dejado el fic ****jajaja.**

**Lady**** Ibuprofeno: No, y menos con el sarao mental que tiene montado la pobre.**

**Y**** hasta aquí por hoy. Hace demasiado frío para escribir, me duelen los dedos chicos :")**

**Bisu!**

**Yomi~**


	19. XIX

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, el universo pertenece a JK, y yo solo soy una pobre desgracia que escribe lo que no pudo leer en los libros.**

* * *

19.

-¿Qué?

Un hilo de voz casi inaudible, pero que llegó perfectamente a los oidos de Minerva, junto con el dolor que destilaba.

-No podemos Jean, somos dos chicas - respiró hondo y volvió a su expresión serena, a pesar de que sus ojos brillaran de sufrimiento -. Deberias irte.

Minerva se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No... - se apoyó en la cama para estabilizarse al levantarse - no puedes simplemente decir todo eso y luego decir que no se puede.

-¿Crees que a mí no me duele?

En cualquier otro momento se habría callado, pero el valor líquido corría por sus venas.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Alejarte de mí? - soltó una pequeña risa sarcástica -. No puedes, de haber podido ya lo hubieses hecho, pero no puedes evitarlo, ¿verdad?

-Por favor, solo... ¿puedes olvidar todo esto? No quiero sacarte de mi vida Jean.

-Claro, puedo olvidarlo - a esas alturas ya se encontraba junto a la puerta con ella.

La mujer se encontraba entre la madera y la chica del futuro, la mirada de Hermione de repente estaban muy cerca de la suya, y la del cabello castaño y alborotado sintió en la mano el fuerte pulso de su cuello cuando la colocó sobre él. Las respiraciones se escuchaban pesadas en sus oidos, y, viendo lo que se le venía encima Minerva cerró los ojos con fuerza. Un suave roce. Eso fue todo lo que ocurrió entre sus labios. Pero fue suficiente para sacudir los cuerpos de ambas.

A pesar de eso, Hermione se separó y volvió a clavar la mirada en el verde brillante de la cazadora.

-La pregunta real es, ¿podrás tú olvidarlo Minerva?

Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación. Tenía el corazón desbocado. Le había besado. Dioses, había sido capaz de besarle y se había sentido _tan _bien.

Hermione se sintió poderosa dentro de su euforia. Ahora la pelota estaba en el campo de Minerva, y tenía a todo el estadio con la vista fija en ella. No sabía si era por el alcohol, pero la situación le pareció hilarante.

Sin sorpresas, a la mañana siguiente Hermione quería morirse de la vergüenza. Ganas de quedarse en la cama y no salir no faltaban. Y era domingo, podría hacerlo perfectamente. La cosa era que, de forma consciente o inconsciente, había empezado un juego, y sería muchas cosas, pero no lanzaba la piedra y escondía la mano. Debía seguir con ello, firme. Le dijo a Minerva que ella lo olvidaría, actuaría como si la noche anterior no hubiera existido. Solo esperaba que la entereza de Minerva fuese más débil que sus sentimientos por Hermione...

-Buenos días Minerva - saludó mientras se colocaba en la mesa a su lado.

No habían coincidido en todo el domingo, ni siquiera en las comidas, y tampoco aquella mañana en el desayuno, pero iban juntas a clase, se verían, así que le dejó ese espacio a Minerva para "huir" de ella un rato sin preocuparse.

Sentía su mirada fijamente sobre ella mientras sacaba pergamino, tinta y pluma. Siguió todo su recorrido hasta la estantería donde tenían reposando la poción que habían empezado la clase anterior. El caldero no pesaba demasiado, y aún así a Hermione le costó bajarlo sin que se le cayese. Resopló y, dejándolo en el suelo, sacó la varita y con un _Wingardium Leviosa _lo levitó hasta la mesa.

-Meterse en las mazmorras tan temprano no puede ser sano - comentó, no pasando por alto que su amiga no le había devuelto el saludo.

Mas esta seguía callada mirándole con intensidad.

"Vamos Minerva, dame un respiro" pensaba.

Se había mantenido ocupada durante todo el rato, pero se encontró con que ya tenía todo lo necesario sobre la isla. Así que por primera vez sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la contraria. Apesar de que era ella la que fingía estar serena, solo era eso, teatro. Aun con todo, consiguió darle una sonrisa amistosa, suponía que todo este escrutinio era para ver si lo "había olvidado". Y pareció que su sonrisa había causado el efecto deseado. No había sido nada insinuante, ni coqueta, ni avergonzada. Solo una pequeña sonrisa. Pero, para su regocijo, Minerva no había sido capaz de esconder sus nervios tan bien como ella y rápidamente apartó la mirada.

Era extraño. Hermione no reconocía a Minerva, _su _Minerva, en la persona que tenía delante. Para ella, su mentora siempre había sido alguien de carácter fuerte. Una escocesa determinada y valiente, inteligente como ninguna. Hermione había querido ser como ella desde el primer momento que la vio dándoles la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Sus alumnos la respetaban, muchos llegaban a tomarle genuino aprecio. Estaba segura de que había sido el amor platónico de más de uno durante sus años de enseñanza.

En esos momentos, la castaña veía a una muchacha cohibida. Temerosa de tomar las riendas de la situación que estaban viviendo.

Y a pesar de eso, Hermione sí era capaz de ver el fuego en sus ojos. Sabía perfectamente que, con el paso del tiempo, acabaría siendo la que ella conocía. Y eso le hacía sentir un cosquilleo de placer. Se sentía privilegiada de poder ver la otra cara de su maestra. La tierna. La juguetona. La asustada. Porque si algo debía de admitir, es que la estoicidad de la Minerva adulta a veces le sacaba de quicio, era agradable ver que la mujer no había sido siempre de piedra.

Monologaba sobre esto en su interior cuando se vio interrumpida por la entrada de Slughorn en el aula. Se acabó la dispersión. No estaba dispuesta a descuidar sus notas por culpa de problemas del corazón. Debía compartimentar su cerebro si quería salir lo más ilesa posible de la situación. Podría acabar herida. O peor. Suspensa.

-Pásame el moco de Gusarajo porfa - le pidió mientras molía un dedo de raíz de valeriana. Debía mezclarlos hasta formar una pasta antes de echarlo al caldero.

De reojo vio cómo Minerva separaba del tarro la medida exacta que se necesitaba para la poción. Le gustaba trabajar con la chica porque era igual de metódica para las cosas que ella. No había que andar pendiente como de Ron o Harry (o Neville, pero de él mejor ni hablamos). Una vez hecha la pasta la echó en la mezcla que llevaba siete días fermentado, e instantáneamente unas chispas brotaron del líquido. Sin perder tiempo Minerva ya tenía su varita dentro del denso líquido de color azul oscuro, y removió rápidamente siete veces en el sentido de las agujas del relog, y otras siete en el contrario.

Un brillo plateado fue el indicante de que la poción había salido exitosamente. Bueno, si algún día se convertía en hombre lobo, al menos sabría ponerle remedio al asunto. Poción matalobos, tachada de la lista.

-Bien hecho, señorita McGonagall, señorita Granger -dijo Slughorn tras comprobar la calidad de la pócima -. Diez puntos para Gryffindor, y les permito salir ya del aula cuando terminen de embotellarla. Se lo han ganado.

Y tras eso se fue para comprobar qué tal iban el resto de alumnos.

-¡Genial!

La verdad es que el cambio de Snape a Slughorn era un cambio para bien. La serpiente grasienta jamás les habría dejado salir antes, probablemente les hubiese ocupado limpiando calderos hasta que se acabase la clase o algo así.

Sí, al final había resultado no ser tan mal tipo y salvó la vida de Harry, pero eso no te excusa de haber sido un cabrón con tus alumnos. Slughorn tendría una moral dudosa, pero al menos no les hacía la vida imposible.

En riguroso silencio, fueron llenando un set entero de poción Matalobos, y tras terminar el proceso aún les quedaba una hora entera libre. Iban caminando por los pasillos vacíos, ya que la mayoría de alumnos estaban en clase, sin un rumbo específico.

-Oye Minerva, ¿te ha pasado algo? Estás demasiado callada hasta para ser tú - le preguntó Hermione, haciéndose la loca.

La expresión con la que le miró la bruja no tenía precio, y Hermione no tenía claro si iba a pegarle o a seguirle el juego. Merlín bendito, se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil mantener la fachada. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo le pedía que dejase aquella pantomima, tomase su cara en sus manos y volviese a besarle como hacía dos días.

"No." se ordenó mentalmente. No podía rendirse tras sólo unas horas. Tenía que ser más fuerte que eso, venga, ¿podía resistir maldiciones imperdonables, pero no este juego del gato y el ratón?

-No... He dormido mal, nada más - dijo al final mientras le sostenía la mirada, estudiándole.

Espera. ¿Había mirado sus labios? ¡Lo había hecho! Los ojos de Minerva se habían desviado ligeramente hacia sus labios, y no se lo estaba inventando. Cuando volvió a cruzar miradas lo supo. Supo que Hermione lo había visto. Así que de forma brusca se giró y comenzó a andar deprisa en dirección contraria.

-¡Minerva! ¿Dónde vas?

-¡A la biblioteca a por unos libros!

-Te acompaño.

-¡No! -espetó-. Eh... No hace falta, seguro que tienes cosas que hacer...

-Vale. Pero Minerva...

-¡¿Qué?! - exclamó ya, desesperada por salir de allí.

-Que la biblioteca es por ahí - dijo Hermione una sonrisa que escondía una carcajada reprimida, señalando el pasillo opuesto del que había tomado su amiga.

* * *

**Antes que nada, por favor no me mateis. Siento haberme ido tanto tiempo, y sobre todo, siento haberlo hecho en tan tremendo cliffhanger. Pero juro que me entró un bloqueo que cada vez que escribía me daban ganas de sacarme los ojos de lo malo que era. Pero ya he vuelto. De momento, contando con este ya tengo cinco capítulos escritos. Los iré subiendo semanalmente, para que, si me da por desaparecer de nuevo, al menos no os deje medio año sin fic.**

**Y ahora, la sección de comentarios**

**foxXwings: Me gusta que os montéis películas y teorías sobre lo que pasa o va a ocurrir, es divertido jjajaja. En cuanto a lo que pasó en 1991 cuando Hermione apareció de niña por Hogwarts... Aún queda para que lo sepáis jujuju toca esperar y tener fe en que llegue a ese punto algún día de mi vida xD**

**Lady Ibuprofeno: No te falta razón, queda lo más difícil, y va para largo, peeero algún día llegaremos... O no 7u7 jsjajsja okay ya paro xD**

**DaemonSadix****: Lamento este interminable cliffhanger, no puedo prometer que no vaya a volver a pasar, pero intentaré que sea así :')**

**Invitado: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste :3**

**Helen Rowler: Hola! Me alegra que me hayas encontrado y te hayas pasado a dejarme un comentario, muchas gracias uwu Y me siento secretamente orgullosa de haber hecho que te pases al lado oscuro del HG/MM jejejeje**

**Pues hasta aquí por hoy, nos vemos la semana que viene seguro segurísimo.**

**Bisu!**

**Yomi~**


	20. XX

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, ni los persoajes ni el universo me pertenecen, yadayaydayada**

* * *

20.

Una semana.

Eso era lo que había pasado desde aquel lunes en clase de pociones, y Minerva no daba señales de ir a ceder en algún momento. No es como si hubiesen vuelto a como estaban hace un mes, antes de que a Minerva le diese por comerse la cabeza, pero la cosa se había quedado... neutra.

Lo único recalcable era que, cada vez que Hermione le tocaba de cualquier forma completamente normal y sin pretensión ninguna, la otra se sobresaltaba. Y no eran cosas suyas, Poppy y Filius le miraban raro cada vez que esto ocurría, incluso llegaron a preguntarle si estaba alterada por algo.

Hermione llegó a pensar que esto continuaría así para siempre, y que al final sí que debería olvidar todo lo que había pasado en el cuarto de Minerva, la declaración, el beso... Uf... Se maldijo por no ser capaz de sobreponerse a sus sentimiento, porque esto, en vez de apaciguarlos, solo hacía que sus ganas de estar con ella aumentasen.

A ver, siempre había tenido el típico crush del profesor con ella, pero eso no le había impedido sentir cosas por otros. Ahora... ahora estaba completamente perdida. Y la única solución que se le ocurría era volver cuanto antes a su tiempo, donde sabía que cualquier tipo de relación entre su profesora y ella sería imposible.

Así que decidida, tras las clases de aquel día, fue al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Dire-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿se encuentra disponible? - preguntó desde la puerta del despacho del hombre, ya que se encontraba abierta.

-Oh, Señorita Granger, pase ¿en qué puedo servirla?

-Verá, venía a preguntarle cómo va el tema de mi... eh... regreso a casa.

La mirada que le dio no le gustó un pelo. Lástima, le miraba con pena y ella no quería eso. Venía buscando una respuesta que le ayudase, no una negativa que consiguiese frustrarle más.

-Tengo información, sí, pero ninguna que vaya a ser de su agrado. Cierre la puerta y siéntese por favor.

Hermione, a regañadientes y con ganas de llorar porque nada le salía bien, hizo lo que el Profesor de Defensa le mandaba.

-Como sabrá, los giratiempo son un objeto que sólo permite viajar al pasado. Actualmente, no se ha descubierto ningún método de ir al futuro. Ahora, lo que estamos intentando ver es si podemos rescatar cosas del pasado sin necesidad de viajar a él, para que, en el futuro, sus amigos puedan rescatarla. Es lo único que puedo hacer por usted de momento, lamento no ser de más ayuda.

-Si sigo aquí supongo que no lo lograrán - dijo, llegando a la conclusión de que de haber podido hacer lo que Dumbledore proponía, la hubiesen rescatado desde el segundo uno.

-Eso no es cierto. La mayoría de manzanas que hemos recuperado ya estaban podridas, y nosotros sabíamos el momento justo en el que se encontraban. El tiempo es algo complicado, debe recordar eso.

-Lo recuerdo cada día, hágame caso - suspiró en su asiento, sintiéndose derrotada.

Escuchó al hombre suspirar.

-Créame que esto me frustra de igual manera. Me gusta tener las respuestas a todo.

-No, si ya.

-¿Disculpe? - el tono de su voz era de sorpresa absoluta, no esperaba que fuese a responderle así.

Hermione decidió que dejaría las hostilidades para otro momento, el hombre no era culpable de ninguna de ellas, al menos no de las actuales. Aparte, echarle en cara todo lo que haría en un futuro tampoco le ayudaría en nada, aparte de crear un complejo laberinto en su futuro/pasado. Mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

-Perdone mi insolencia, no estoy pasando muy buena racha. Mejor me retiro ya, no quiero que sea el foco de mi mal humor - se levantó de su asiento, pero las siguientes palabras de Dumbledore la detuvieron.

-No se preocupe, comprendo a lo que se enfrenta.

-Disculpeme por este atrevimiento señor, pero dudo que entienda a lo que me enfrento ahora mismo - y no, no se refería a estar atrapada en los años 50.

-Oh, sí la entiendo Señorita Granger, mejor de lo que puede suponer - su mirada poseía un brillo inteligente tras aquellas gafas de media luna.

Tras esta afirmación, ella solamente pudo asentir, completamente desconcertada.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor, le daba vueltas a lo que acababa de suceder. Dumbledore _sabía _el extraño juego que se traían Minerva y ella, ya había dicho que le gustaba tener las respuestas a todo, y a falta de algo más interesante, la joven se había convertido en su nuevo pasatiempo. Lo que le sorprendía no era eso en sí, sino el modo en el que había dicho que la _entendía. _¿Supondría esto que...? No. ¿O sí? Tendría bastante sentido, nunca se casó, ni se supo de algún amor fugaz. Por mucho que hubiese tenido todo el cuidado del mundo, dudaba que alguien como Rita Skeeter hubiese dejado pasar la oportunidad de un cotilleo así. Por Morgana, se le consideraba el mago más poderoso de aquel tiempo, estaba siempre en la mira.

Así que Dumbledore gay, ¿uh? No tardó mucho en aparecer una sonrisa, y por lo que parecía estaba más que de acuerdo en lo que se traía con su futura maestra. Curioso, teniendo en cuenta que ella venía del futuro, a este hombre sí que le gusta un buen culebrón.

Apoyó los brazos en la fría piedra de una de las amplias ventanas, y aunque todo estaba nevado no sentía frío gracias al hechizo que rodeaba el castillo. Ya que las ventanas solo eran arcos sin cristal, prevenía que entrase el frío. Aunque ahora habría agradecido un poco de ese aire que te congela la nariz y hace que dejes de sentir las orejas, tal vez le ayudase a enfriar las ideas. Quedaban solo cuatro días para Navidad, recordó. Minerva se iría a su casa con su familia, y ella se quedaría en el castillo porque ¿a dondedónde iría? Se despedirían el veintitrés y hasta el ocho de enero no volverían a verse ¿cómo iba a soportarlo?

Pues como una persona normal e independiente Hermione, se dijo a sí misma. Sí, la echaría de menos, pero no podía convertirse en el centro de su mundo. Así que caminó los pocos minutos que le quedaban hasta llegar al retrato de la Señora Gorda y recitar "Cuerno de Unicornio". El cuadro se abrió para dejarle paso, y encontró a Minerva en el mismo sitio donde le había dejado cuando se marchó en su arrebato por ver a su maestro, leyendo un libro frente a la chimenea. Lo único que había cambiado en ese cuadro era que cuando se fue apenas había comenzado, y en ese momento ya llevaba la mitad. Y no era un tomo fino precisamente.

Le apetecía conversar con ella, el hablar con Dumbledore le había desestresado de algún modo.

-¿Qué lees? - preguntó sentándose en la alfombra con las piernas cruzadas.

Dado que el sillón no era muy alto, la diferencia de altura no era mucha.

-Ajá...

-Minerva, te estoy hablando - le dijo, con una sonrisa que contenía una risa.

-El verde, siempre verde - habló de nuevo. Era como si tuviese programadas respuestas automáticas para contestar de forma subconsciente mientas leía.

-¡Minerva! - exclamó ya la joven de cabellos castaños, acompañado de una carcajada.

-¿Qué? Oh, hola Jean, ¿cuándo has llegado?

-Llevo ya un rato aquí, te he preguntado que qué leías pero al parecer estabas en Saturno.

-Perdón - se disculpó cerrando el libro, no sin antes poner un pedazo de papel como marca entre las páginas -. Solo leía sobre diferentes tipos de transformación avanzada, el capítulo de los animagos estaba bastante interesante la verdad.

-¿Pretendes convertirte en uno? - preguntó, ya sabía la respuesta, pero tenía verdadera curiosidad por esto.

-Pues... No sé... ¿No sería genial poder ser un animal? - dijo con ilusión -. Llegar a tal punto de control que puedas convertir tu propio cuerpo a tu antojo.

Hermione sonrió ante aquello, la chica de verdad estaba enamorada de aquella área del conocimiento.

-Probablemente, ¿qué es lo que te echa para atrás? Has dicho que no sabías si era lo que querías.

-Pues... Creo que me da miedo no saber cuál es mi animal interior. ¿Te imaginas ser un elefante? No es muy útil en sitios pequeños, o un delfín... ¿qué hago? ¿Me mudo al mar?

Rió. No era común ver a Minerva comerse la cabeza, y fue agradable saber cuáles habían sido sus dudas antes de llevar a cabo tan importante decisión.

-Bueno, todos esos son muy inteligentes y de buena memoria, así que no me sorprendería.

La cara de la mujer sentada en el sofá se pintó de horror al escucharle decir que había posibilidades de que ocurriese.

-Ay Jean, no me digas eso por Dios.

-Venga, venga, seguro que no es así, esos animales no son muy sofisticados, no te pegarían para nada, no te preocupes tanto.

Se relajó en el sofá, pero su cabeza seguía dando vueltas al tema, hasta Hermione podía verlo.

-¿Lo harás? - preguntó con una sonrisa tentativa, quería presionarle un poco para que aceptase sus ganas de llevar a cabo la transmutación.

-... Sí, ¿vale? sí, sí quiero, sería genial aunque me tocase un insecto.

Volvió a reír, era genial cuando se entusiasmaba por algo.

-Por cierto ¿dónde fuiste antes? Parecía que llevabas prisa.

Ups. ¿Y ahora qué le decía?

-Pues verás, mis padres se han vuelto a ir a Estados Unidos por trabajo, y por un tiempo largo por lo que parece, y fui a preguntar por la posibilidad de volver a hacer un intercambio, ya sab-

-¡¿Te vas?! - le interrumpió.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de la sorpresa, ¿acaso aquello que había escuchado en la voz de Minerva era miedo?

-... No. Sólo quería ver si había posibilidades. Pero no me voy, echo de menos aquello, pero estar aquí me gusta. Solo que voy a tener que quedarme aquí por Navidad, menudo rollo. ¿Tú qué harás?

Los segundos que usó Minerva para responder se le hicieron eternos a Hermione. Parecía no saber si contárselo o no. ¿Tan mala era su estancia fuera de Hogwarts?

-Pues... Cuidaré de mis hermanos - dijo, al principio de forma un poco renuente.

La chica se sorprendió, aquella era la primera vez que Minerva hablaba de su familia, así que guardó silencio mientas apoyaba un codo sobre el acolchado del sillón y luego la cabeza sobre su mano, haciendo ver que la escuchaba atentamente.

-Mi padre es muggle, así que no puede saber que la magia existe por el Estatuto del Secreto. Claro cuando yo nací no había manera de que controlase mi magia así que acabó enterandose - hablaba muy bajito, por si acaso había alguien cerca que pudiese escuchar su conversación -, mis hermanos igual, aunque ahora son un poco más mayores. Malcolm entrará el año que viene a Hogwarts y Robert es solo un año más pequeño, pero aún así, según las cartas de mi madre, les cuesta controlarse. Hay que tener mucho ojo con ellos, así que cuando no estoy aquí, ayudo todo lo que puedo.

Hermione se quedó un poco chocada. ¿Era el marido de una bruja, y aún así no podía tener conocimiento sobre el mundo mágico? No conocía a muchos magos que se hubiesen casado con muggles, pero tenía un ejemplo claro, el padre de Tonks era muggle, y era completamente consciente de la magia. Ninguna de las dos, ni esposa ni hija, tuvieron que renunciar a la magia por él. Curioso. Al final sí que la sociedad era _muy _distinta a la que sería en años venideros.

-Entiendo, les quieres mucho ¿verdad?

Minerva asintió, un poco avergonzada. Supuso que su infancia no habría sido fácil.

-Sería genial conocer a tus hermanos - dijo como forma de liberar tensión que se había generado, y tirándose sobre la alfombra -. Si son la mitad de increíbles que tú, ya me caen bien.

-Qué va, son unos payasos - dijo sonriendo -. Inteligentes, pero payasos.

Sonrió, aquella conversación había hecho que entendiese un poco mejor la conducta cautelosa de Minerva, tal vez ahora fuese capaz de acercarse a ella sin asustarle.

-Así que... inteligente y sofisticada ¿eh? - dijo, recordando las comparaciones con los animales que había hecho Hermione sobre ella minutos antes.

-Sí, y también presumida, cómo te gusta que te doren la píldora - respondió con ironía.

El día que había empezado con tan mal pie había resultado ser uno de los mejores de la última semana.

* * *

**Shxt, con la cuarentena no sé en qué día vivo, debí subir esto ayer, so sorry u_u**

**Weno, capitulito para conocer un poquito mejor a Minnie :D espero que os haya gustado y no me matéis por el retraso (tanto el de tiempo como el mental, ajajaj okay no)**

**Mejor pasamos a los reviews que se me va.**

**freya-kun:**** Cualquier persona que se viese en la situación de Minerva estaría así de estresada xD y la verdad, es que Hermione está siendo un poco malvada, pero es que es tan divertido molestar a esta versiñon de la futura directora de todo Hogwarts jajajaja me alegro de que te esté gustado todo esto :3**

**Lady Ibuprofeno: ****yo siempre digo que jamás dejo una historia sin acabar, puede que tarde siglos, pero siempre vuelvo, tened eso en cuenta cuando perdáis la esperanza uwu En cuanto a Minerva, lo que más me gusta es imagina cómo una persona tan estoica llega a ser de ese modo de adulto mientras también es un amor de persona, aparte añadámosle las hormonas de la juventud y el que aún no haya perdido del todo la inocencia e ilusión de la juventud. Espero poder seguir haciendo capítulos que gusten tanto.**

**Y hasta aquí por hoy, nos vemos el viernes que viene si es que no me pasa como esta semana jeje... je**

**Bisu!~**

**Yomi.**


	21. XXI

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen y tal.**

* * *

21.

La despedida fue un poco rara, todo había que decirlo. Sentía que debía no hacer un drama de todo esto, jamás lo había hecho al despedirme de mis amigos en los 6 años anteriores -quitando el invierno que pasamos juntos durante la búsqueda de los horrocrux-. Pero también se me hacía imposible no pensar en acompañarle fuera de los terrenos del castillos donde podría desaparecerse hasta su casa.

Normalmente debería irse hasta Londres en el Expreso para luego volver de nuevo a Escocia, era absurdo, pero era una regla impuesta por el Ministerio.

-Pues qué tonto, a mí los viajes en Navidad siempre se me hacían eternos - le comentó mientras bajában la colina hacia las puertas principales de los terrenos, sí, al final no se había podido resistir -, menos mal que pudiste hacer el examen de Aparición el año pasado.

-Una suerte ser de octubre, y que a los de séptimo nos dejen hacer más o menos lo que nos da la gana.

-¿Podríais dejar de restregarnos que sois las mayores y que nosotros sí que tenemos que aguantar las 6 horas de viaje hasta King Cross? - refunfuñó Filius.

Todos sabíamos la verdad, lo que al chico le molestaba no era la duración del trayecto, sino que su mejor amiga no fuese con él y con Poppy en el Expreso.

-Venga Fillius, no seas quejica, ¿no te basta conmigo?

-¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso, solo quería... espera, sólo te estás metiendo conmigo ¿verdad?

Todas menos él empezaron a reírse, ya que el muchacho había pensado que el puchero que había puesto la hufflepuff había sido de verdad, y aunque le hubiese gustado seguir molesto, le fue imposible unirse a sus risas.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade todos se abrazaron antes de que los dos menores subiesen al tren.

-Os echaré de menos chicos, espero vuestras lechuzas el veinticinco, eh - les advirtió Hermione con una sonrisa a través de la ventana, a lo que ambos asintieron justo antes de que el pitido provocado por el vapor indicase que el tren iba a comenzar a moverse.

-¡Feliz navidad! -le gritaron a las dos chicas que permanecían en tierra antes de que su compartimento estuviese demasiado lejos.

Poco después el Expreso ya era solo un pequeño punto que desaparecía entre las colinas que rodeaban el pueblo. El silencio y la ligera bruma que empezaba a formarse las envolvió, la oscuridad era escasamente iluminada por los faroles que alumbraban el andén, y lo único que se escuchaba era el lejano rumor de la música que sonaba en las Tres Escobas, y sus respiraciones. Ambas miraron el cielo nocturno durante varios minutos, despejado pero helado.

-¿A mí también me vas a echar de menos?

La voz de Minerva en contraste sonaba atronadora, y, junto con su tono calmado, sus palabras hicieron que todo el cuerpo de la chica dorada fuese presa de un temblor parecido al que te produciría un altavoz en un concierto. Le miró, pero la escocesa no había despegado su serena mirada del firmamento. Hermione, muy despacio asintió junto con un pequeño "hum", como no queriendo hacer algo que reventase la burbuja de tranquilidad e intimidad que se había formando. Siguió retratando las facciones de su amiga durante el largo silencio que seguía presente, sus pómulos, el inicio de su cuello rodeado por una bufanda del color de los abetos, el vaho que salía de sus labios con cada respiración y se condensaba en el frío aire, no, ninguna se atrevía a romper ese silencio, haciendo que el momento durase para siempre. Entonces Minerva se giró, sonrió de una forma cálida que hizo que la sangre de la chica se le subiese a las orejas, y le abrazó.

-Nos vemos en unas semanas, feliz navidad Jean.

Y apartándose lentamente, dejando que su mejilla rozase la de Hermione y dejando que su suave perfume quedase en su nariz, se separó, y desapareció.

-Feliz navidad - le dijo a la noche, casi sin aliento.

oOoOo

Se había quedado un buen rato sentada en los bancos del andén, no queriendo volver a la realidad de la soledad que le esperaba en el castillo. Quería volver y repetir ese momento unas cien veces por minuto, hasta que la humedad comenzó a traspasar las varias capas de lana que recubrían su cuerpo. Aparte, si tardaba más le cerrarían las puertas, y no le apetecía demasiado tener que entrar a hurtadillas. Caminaba por los nevados terrenos del colegio como ida, y por primera vez se atrevió a preguntarse ¿qué había sido aquello?, ¿qué significaba?, y habría seguido en su vorágine de preguntas y confusión de no ser porque una luz demasiado cálida para pertenecer a la luna llena llamó su atención. Provenía del interior del Bosque Prohibido y parecía... ¡Oh Merlín poderoso! ¡Fuego! Salió corriendo hacia la cabaña establecida en la linde de los árboles y comenzó a aporrear la puerta.

-¡Hagrid! ¡Hagrid sal!

Escuchó al semigigante dentro de la vivienda y a Howler acercar se a la puerta, y cuando la abrió no le dejó formular palabra alguna.

-¡Se quema el bosque!

Entendiendo la urgencia Hagrid salió a comprobar las palabras de la chica y, efectivamente, viendo el pánico en sus ojos Hermione supo que estaba en lo cierto.

-¡Corre! Mándale un patronus a Dumbledore - el hombre salió corriendo, siendo perseguido por su fiel cánido.

Hermione seguía asombrada de la influencia que tenía el mago, siendo que ni siquiera era el director del colegio aún. Pero no dejó que estos pensamientos le distrajeran, y en pocos segundos una figura azulada con forma de nutria ya se dirigía hacia el castillo para avisar a Dumbledore de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mientras ella no perdió el tiempo y siguió a la enorme figura que se perdía entre los árboles, debía ayudar, Hagrid no tenía magia. A medida que se acercaban al foco tanto la luz como el calor iban aumentando, hacía ya varios metros que la nieve cubría apenas las zonas por donde pasaban, y no tardaron demasiado en llegar al fuego. Las llamas lamían los troncos de los árboles y prendían la hojarasca que se había quedado en el suelo tras el otoño, se extendía con demasiada rapidez y empezaba a temer porque si esperaban demasiado ya sería muy tarde.

-¡Jean! ¡Vuelve aquí, te vas a matar!

-¡Tengo que hacer algo, Dumbledore no va a llegar a tiempo! - dije mientras me internaba más en el incendio.

-¡Jean!

El crepitar de las llamas y el sonido de los árboles rompiéndose por el intenso calor acabó por ensordecer a la chica y opacar la voz del hombre. Sacó su varita, y aunque estaba completamente asustada, no era nada que no pudiese manejar, así que respiró hondo.

-_¡Aqua Eructo!_

Sujetó de forma firme su varita, evitando que saliese disparada por culpa de la presión con la que salía el agua de esta. Enfocó el torrente hacia todas direcciones, extinguiendo las llamas y empapando todo tanto que evitaba que el fuego volviese a emerger. Ya había lidiado con una gran parte del incendio cuando advirtió que más personas se le unían, y gracias a esto consiguieron remitirlo en pocos minutos, quedando una gran dehesa negra cubierta por las cenizas. Cuando al fin pudieron respirar escuchó al Director Dippet hablar.

-¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido aquí? ¿Y por qué hay una alumna?

Hermione se encogió al escuchar que hacían referencia a ella, mierda, ¿por qué a pesar de no estar con los metepatas de sus amigos seguía metiéndose en todos los fregados?

-La señorita Granger fue la que me alertó sobre el incendio, señor - le dijo Hagrid con su grave voz.

-Y la que me avisó a mí con un patronus, uno perfecto es más.

Esta vez fue el profesor el que intervino, mirando con verdadera curiosidad a la castaña, como si fuese un acertijo que resolver. Esto hizo que Hermione sintiese un escalofrío, la analítica mirada del futuro director siempre le había causado la misma sensación, por eso muchas veces se alegraba de que el centro de atención fuese Harry.

-Aparte, parece que ella sola habría podido lidiar con todo ese fuego.

-Fuego que no sabemos qué fue lo que lo causó, ¿o sí?

Esta vez parecía que la cabeza de Hogwarts se dirigía a ella.

-No, yo volvía para cenar cuando lo vi y avisé al guardabosques.

Asintió y volvió a mirar a los otros dos hombres.

-Hagrid, comprueba que todas las criaturas estén bien y a ver si descubres algo sobre el origen, profesor Dumbledore, por favor, acompaña a la joven a las cocinas para que coma algo, la cena terminó hace rato.

-Por supuesto, buenas noches director.

El hombre se desapareció, ventajas de ser el director, y dejó a los tres solos en el lugar del desastre.

-Vamos, señorita Granger - le dijo Dumbledore mientras se alejaba de allí.

Se despidió tanto de Hagrid como de Howler, que le lamió la cara, llevándose un poco de la ceniza que manchaba todo el cuerpo de la chica, y siguió al hombre hasta salir del bosque.

-Dígame - dijo rompiendo el silencio con el que caminaba -, ¿dónde ha aprendido a lanzar un hechizo tan poderoso?

Ella se encogió de hombros, de nada serviría decir que el haber vivido una guerra le daban a una una ventaja extra en cuanto a lanzar hechizos potentes, y mucho menos le iba a decir que su varita tenía de núcleo el ala de un hada, lo cual hacía que las cosas explotasen. Él pareció respetar su silencio, pero tenía la sensación de que no se iba a quedar a gusto solo con eso, como le había dicho anteriormente él mismo, le gustaba tener todas las respuestas.

-Si no le importa - dijo ella al alcanzar las puertas del castillo -, preferiría limpiarme antes de comer, no se preocupe, conozco el camino a las cocinas.

De nuevo, apreció el brillo de sorpresa en los ojos del educador, para todo lo inexpresivo que era, a Hermione le resultaba realmente fácil interpretar sus emociones en sus inteligentes ojos.

-Está bien, descanse y disfrute de las vacaciones, se lo ha ganado - y sin más se alejó por el pasillo.

Ella se dirigió hacia la torre, pero pensó que se merecía un baño en condiciones, así que agradeció inmensamente que su mejor amiga fuese prefecta y tuviese la contraseña del baño que usaban ellos, una verdadera maravilla.

El agua caliente lleno de burbujas se llevó toda la suciedad y la tensión que aún conservaban los músculos de la chica tras el repentino momento de acción que había vivido. Tras más de medio año sin verse en una situación tan tensa, su cuerpo recordaba cómo era, y no parecía gustarle. Pensaba que después de siete años se merecía un descanso, pero las desgracias parecían perseguirle. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua le llegase hasta justo debajo de la nariz, y aunque intentaba despejar su mente, dejarla en blanco, para ella parecía una misión imposible. Recordaba que Ron siempre le decía que ni siquiera cuando se besaban era capaz de dejar de pensar, que sentía sus pensamientos revolotear entre ellos. Menudo idiota, aunque bueno, no es que su amigo y exnovio hubiese sido alguna vez un derroche de sensibilidad, fue una de las razones por las que no duraron ni dos meses.

La cosa es que el incendio volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza castaña. ¿Cómo había podido pasar? Jamás había visto arder el bosque, parecía que era lo único que había permanecido intacto durante todos los años que había estado en Hogwarts. Tras darle demasiadas vueltas, decidió que con la información que tenía no descubriría nada, así que volvería al día siguiente. Salió de la gran bañera, la cual se vació por sí sola, y tras secarse se cambió a las prendas de ropa limpias que habían aparecido allí mágicamente y decidió que necesitaba algo de comer. Mientras bajaba las escaleras anotó mentalmente agradecérselo a los elfos domésticos, y averiguar cuál era su situación por aquella época.

* * *

**Bueno, y de nuevo vuelvo a publicar en sábado en vez de en viernes. Lo siento, parece que mis viernes son más ajetreados de lo que pensaba xD**

**Bueno, a partir de este capítulo y por unos cuantos, la historia no rondará tanto en su relación con Minerva, sino más en lo que varios antes había empezado con el tema de las hadas. Necesitaba dejar respirar un poco el drama romántico xD**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y ahora pues los reviews.**

**Lady Ibuprofeno: Es que, pensar en Minerva de joven me sabe a una mezcla entre Harry y Hermione, si hubiese sido Hermione probablemente le habría hablado sin problemas mientras seguía leyendo la página, pero Minerva... No sé cómo explicarlo, no puedo pensarla de otra manera xD Y sí, el pasado de Minerva es un poco triste en general, ya se irá viendo a lo largo de la historia.**

**Bueno, es todo por hoy, hasta la semana que viene, sea cuando sea jajaj**

**Bisu!~**

**Yomi.**


	22. XXII

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, ¿que qué hago yo entonces? Pues es una buena pregunta... **

* * *

22

El día siguiente se despertó a primera hora, aunque no tenía la necesidad. Era miércoles y su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a levantarse temprano para ir a las clases o si tenían hora libre, estudiar, pero no había necesidad de ello porque durante las dos siguientes semanas no tendría clases. Se permitió remolonear un rato más en la cama, transitando entre el mundo de los sueños y el mundo de los vivos, ni siquiera en clima cooperaba para que se levantase de la cama, puesto que las densas nubes impedían que el sol iluminase lo suficiente como para llegar a ser molesto. Así que decidió que sería su mañana perezosa, iría a desayunar a última hora y luego ya iría a hacerle una visita a Hagrid.

No, no se había olvidado de lo sucedido la noche anterior, y aunque sentía que no debía meterse, ya lo hacía por inercia. Con calma se puso su ropa de calle, ya que fuera del periodo escolar el uniforme no era necesario. Fue raro, echaba de menos sus vaqueros y sus jerséis, pero en aquella época no pegaban ni con cola, así que acabó por ponerse una a falda plisada que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, una camisa blanca de manga larga y agarró un abrigo de paño bastante bonito y suave de color negro que había conseguido en la tienda de ropa de Hogsmeade. Bajó al Gran Comedor y se sorprendió al comprobar que había más gente de la que esperaba, aunque luego pensó que era obvio que los alumnos que se quedaban no quisiesen madrugar y esta fuese la hora más transitada durante las vacaciones. Saludó educadamente a los alumnos que conocía, la mayoría de las clases particulares que ofrecía a cambio de algunos Sickles, y se sentó para tomarse un té con leche con un par de tostadas de mermelada, y antes de darse cuenta eran más de las doce de la mañana y se estaba dirigiendo a la cabaña de su amigo.

Llamó a la puerta esperando a que Hagrid le abriese la puerta, pero ni él ni Howler parecían estar dentro. Pensó que el hombre tal vez estuviese dentro del bosque, siguiendo con la investigación, y se preguntó qué debería hacer, si esperar a que regresase o internarse en el bosque para buscar por su cuenta. Menos mal que no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar y cometer una locura, ya que un conocido medio aullido medio ladrido llamó su atención. El perro salió corriendo hacia ella y se puso a dos patas, y las delanteras las apoyó sobre los hombros de Hermione, que solo rió mientras abrazaba y acariciaba al animal. Poco después se escucharon los pasos de Hagrid sobre la grava del camino descubierto de nieve de la entrada.

-Vaya, mira a quién tenemos aquí amigo, a la salvadora del Bosque Prohibido - dijo con diversión en la voz mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Howler con su inmensa mano y el perro bajaba de encima de la chica.

-No exageres - se rió levemente, pero en el fondo se sentía orgullosa, ¿de qué servía tanto estudio y entrenamiento si no podía ayudar?

-Para nada, pero bueno, ¿qué querías?

-Pues nada, saber si ya se sabe algo sobre la causa del incendio y si puedo hacer algo.

-Que va, las criaturas del bosque dicen no saber nada, las únicas que no han dado señales de vida son las hadas, pero Jean, creo que deberías apartarte del asunto y dejarnoslo a nosotros.

-Espera, ¿las hadas han desaparecido?

-Si bueno, lo que se quemó ayer fue uno de sus santuarios.

-¿Qué? - una nota aguda causa de la preocupación salió de la garganta de la chica cuando hizo esa pregunta, y sin pensarlo demasiado salió disparada hacia la foresta.

-No debí decir eso, no debí... - renegó el hombre - ¡Jean! ¡Vuelve, los estudiantes tienen prohibido entrar en el bosque!

-¡Entonces ayúdame! - la desesperación empezaba a poder escucharse en su voz -. No puedo no hacer nada Hagrid, ellas me ayudaron, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados si existe la posibilidad de que estén en peligro.

Hagrid rascó su nuca con indecisión, pero sabía perfectamente que Hermione entraría ahí, con o sin su protección, y solo Morgana sabe qué podría encontrarse en un bosque plagado de criaturas peligrosas.

-Diablos... - agarró un hacha que tenía clavada en un tocón y se acercó a la chica -. A la mínima señal de peligro nos largamos ¿está bien?

Ella sonrió agradecida y asintió, para después internarse los tres entre los árboles.

-¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar?

-Lo más lógico sería pensar que estuvieran custodiando los otros santuarios, pero si sufrieron bajas en el ataque de ayer, si es que eran el objetivo, saben que son más vulnerables y fáciles de encontrar, así que dudo que estén allí.

-Espera ¿fue un ataque?

Un sonoro suspiro salió de entre los labios de Hagrid, que más que pesaroso, parecía decepcionado consigo mismo por ser tan bocazas, en eso no había cambiado con los años.

-Es muy complicado colarse en el Bosque Prohibido, más aun en los terrenos de Hogwarts sin ninguna autorización, creemos que aprovecharon que los alumnos se iban y había menos gente para que les resultase más fácil entrar.

-Pero ¿por qué? ¿qué buscaban? ¿y qué querían de las hadas? - le acribilló a preguntas.

-Créeme, eso nos gustaría saber a nosotros.

Un gruñido bajo de Howler, que se había detenido varios metros por delante de ellos, hizo que terminasen la conversación.

-¿Qué ocurre chico?

El animal continuaba emitiendo el grave sonido, como si hubiese alguien. El problema es que no había nada a la vista, y en el bosque reinaba el silencio. El perro, lentamente, se acercó a un árbol de gran envergadura que estaba un poco más adelante, con las orejas agachadas y en una postura defensiva, por si algo lo atacaba. Lo miraron avanzar y esperaron a ver qué ocurría, puesto que Howler no era como Fang, era valiente y sabían que podría defenderse y defenderles si fuera necesario. Cuando alcanzó el otro lado del árbol y desapareció de su vista, ambos esperaron en un silencio tenso durante unos segundos. Los ladridos de Howler llamándoles les indicó que no había nada malo, así que se acercaron, solo para encontrarse una figura humanoide tirada en el suelo , como sin vida. Tenía las extremidades alargadas y la piel exageradamente pálida.

-Un hada... ¿está...? - no se atrevió a terminar la frase, presa de la congoja.

Hagrid negó con la cabeza.

-Cuando mueren su cuerpo lo toma la naturaleza, y solo queda un tupido pasto lleno de flores y vida. Esta debe de estar inconsciente.

Hermione pudo respirar un poco más tranquila, y cuando el hombre la examinó en busca de alguna herida, su respiración se agitó y sus parpados comenzaron a revolotear, hasta que por fin se abrieron y el hada clavó sus oscuros ojos completamente negros en los de ella. Unos recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente, solo que no eran suyos. Tres personas lanzaban hechizos aturdidores y un gran fuego imparable era conjurado, sintió miedo, pero no por ella sino por sus compañeras, y cuando ya estaba a punto de transformar su cuerpo en su forma aumentada, todo se volvió voz empezó a hablarle "Mientras somos pequeñas no somos tan poderosas, se las llevaron. Debes encontrarlas, debes salvar a nuestra reina Hermione Granger".

-¿Jean?

-¿Eh?

La voz de Hagrid le devolvió a la realidad, solo para ver que el hada había vuelto a perder la consciencia.

oOoOo

-¿Está diciendo que el hada le mostró sus recuerdos y luego le pidió ayuda?

-Así es, señor.

Hermione no había pisado aún el despacho del director desde que había llegado a 1952, pero para todo había una primera vez. Tras el extraño episodio con el hada, Hagrid le había dicho que él se encargaría de que ella estuviese bien, que Hermione debía informar al director, y si era posible, también a Dumbledore. La fe que tenía el semigigante en aquel viejo loco era increíble, pero, de hecho, todo el mundo mágico se la solía tener, así que tampoco era una sorpresa, a pesar de que en parte, todo lo que ocurriría en años venideros sería culpa suya. Pero dejando el futuro aparte, se fijó en que el despacho del director Dippet no se parecía en nada al que tendría Dumbledore, los colores de Slytherin inundaban el lugar, los muebles estaban cambiados de sitio y la contraseña para entrar tenía más sentido que "Caramelos de limón". Resumiendo, ahora se encontraba sentada frente a los dos hombres de avanzada edad tras explicarles lo ocurrido.

-¿Y me puede explicar qué hacía allí en primer lugar señorita Granger?

-¿Qué? Acabo de decirle que tres personas entraron ayer en su colegio y lo atacaron ¿y lo que le preocupa es que estuviese investigando la desaparición de las hadas?

-Controle su tono - le advirtió, aunque pudo escuchar la amenaza en su voz.

-Señorita Granger - intervino Dumbledore, para alivio de esta -, como comprenderá es muy complicado creer en sus palabras, ¿puede demostrar lo que está diciendo?

La angustia estaba pintada en la expresión de la joven Gryffindor, lo que estaban tratando era un tema muy importante como para que tuviesen que andar perdiendo el tiempo.

-Tiene un pensadero, ¿no es así? - dijo, mirando hacia todos lados de la habitación en busca del objeto.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo lo...?

-Eso da igual - le interrumpió -, ¿si les doy esos recuerdos creerán lo que digo?

La cabeza de Hogwarts se lo pensó varios segundos, inspeccionando a la chica, como preguntándose de dónde había salido.

-Supongo que sí - acabó cediendo.

-Bien, ¿dónde esta?

Dippet se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a una estantería. Sacó la varita y la movió, conjurando un hechizos silencioso, entonces, los muebles que parecían anclados en la pared comenzaron a separarse y dejando paso a un pequeño espacio donde estaba tan importante objeto.

-¿Sabe...? - comenzó, pero el jefe de Gryffindor no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando comprobó que, efectivamente, la chica sabía cómo extraer un recuerdo de su mente.

Hermione dejó el fino hilo blanco que contenía su memoria con lo que había ocurrido en el bosque. Los dos sumergieron la cabeza en la sustancia etérea del objeto, y, un par de minutos después, ambos se incorporaron, perplejos con lo que habían visto.

-Vamos a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto entonces - comentó Dumbledore.

-Quédese al margen de todo esto por favor, ha sido de gran ayuda pero se está exponiendo a demasiados peligros.

-Pero, ¡me pidieron ayuda a mí! Lo ha visto - se quejó Hermione, aparte, no tenía ni idea de la cantidad de peligros a los que ya se había enfrentado.

-Cosa que me hace preguntarme qué clase de relación tiene usted con las hadas y por qué, pero ¿sabe qué? Si promete mantenerse alejada de este lío, prometo dejarlo correr. Aparte es una alumna, es mi deber protegerla mientras sea mi responsabilidad.

No dijo nada, pero internamente estaba que rabiaba. Miró a su futuro director, pero él no dijo ni una palabra, y ella le lanzó una mirada desafiante, ni de broma se iba a quedar fuera de esto, para ella ya era personal. Así que simplemente se marchó. Eso sí, antes de poder cruzar la puerta escuchó que le decía a Dumbledore: "Los Gryffindor siempre dais problemas". Oh, este hombre no tenía ni idea de con qué Gryffindor se había ido a meter.

* * *

**Hey, hoy he llegado a tiempo :D voy aprendiendo jjsjsjsj por cierto no me mateis peeeero este es el último que tengo escrito entero porque me di a la pereza y así no se escribe un fanfic. Sorry si estoy más tiempo del esperado sin subir capítulo :')**

**Y como hoy no hay reviews, que estoy muy triste por ello, pues se acabó lo que se daba.**

**Bisu!~**

**Yomi. **


End file.
